Fire Emblem: A Non-Self-Insert Self-Insert
by XeroAegis
Summary: Fire Emblem: Awakening. A game so hard to be summed up with in just 400 characters. In the sea of self-inserts, one OC dares to try and not change canon. He fails, obviously.
1. Invisible Ties

**Edit: Reworked most of the Premonition**

**AN: Welcome to Fire Emblem: A Non-Self-Insert Self-Insert! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All things Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem related, and Legend of Zelda related are owned by Nintendo and/or Intelligent Systems.**

Third person POV

All tales must start with a beginning. Even if the beginning is the end, or perhaps, the beginning is the middle of the beginning of the end. Either way, the story must start some place, so why not here, at this oft ignored Premonition.

Once upon a time, for all stories happen in a time, or multiple times, which is the case for this very story, there was a place. This place had no name, at least no name at the present moment. It was an odd place, mysterious and tutorialistic. A raging battle was going on in this place, and by raging, I mean bland. This is where most people would go to Settings and change the game speed to fast, because who can stand those horrible jog speeds? Now, in the cloaked figure's mind, it seemed as if things were going faster, but he paid it no mind.

"Argh!" Robin yelled in anger. "This stupid purple wave stuff is obscuring some of my vision! This is really pissing me off, Validar!"

"I have no idea what you are rambling about, my insane son!" he cackled with some generic evil laughter. "But that just makes you more perfect as Grima's vessel!"

"Damn you!" Robin cried. "Is this part of your plot?! Standing there doing nothing as we stand, taunting us?!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Validar once again replied to Robin. "I just feel compelled to stand here and do nothing!"

"Fine then!" Chrom called out behind Robin. "We'll meet you at your throne and strike you down!"

The short battle continued, being overwhelmingly easy due to the fact that the Big Bad Validar wasn't moving from his throne.

As Validar fell to his death, he dealt one final blow, which Robin helped Chrom to dodge.

"It seems we've gotten through this day successfully, right Robin?" Chrom asked, pulling his friend up. "hey, Robin. You okay?"

"I… argh!" Robin moaned with pain, bending over as his vision became clouded.

"ROBIN!" Chrom reached out to grab his friend once more. But what he received was a stab made of strange lightning.

"It… it's not your fault…" Chrom gasped before dropping dead.

Robin proceeded to laugh in a creepy, Ganondorfish way.

Premonition: END

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this first prologue. Not much to say here, 'cept for see ya later!**


	2. The Verge of History

**AN: If you guys came here to read chapter two, you're outta luck. This is the second prologue after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any other video games that may or may not be mentioned. They belong to Nintendo and their other respective companies.**

Third person POV

The scene is a field. A bright field. A bright, grassy field. This is the setting of the Prologue. A rather elegant setting, it sets the mood quite nicely for the game. A soft game full of bright colors, light humor, and no heart-wrenching moments that make you want to cry. Maybe the last one isn't true. Anyway, we should look at these three wanderers. Their conversation could be interesting.

"... and that's how I learned how to find Kellam!" finished a young girl, wearing a large, inconvenient white and yellow dress. "But then I lost him right after that…"

"Don't worry Lissa, Kellam isn't exactly easy to find." her older brother replied.

"But Chrom, I thought I was on the verge of something, y'know!" Lissa sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll find him anoth-ahh!"

Lissa had tripped over something, which was rather large and fleshy. This fleshy mound had the appearance of a young man dressed in some robes.

"Eek! A dead body!" Lissa cried, scrambling away from the unconscious figure.

"Calm down, Lissa. He looks like he's still breathing." Chrom replied, leaning in to observe the body more closely.

"But Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I… I dunno…"

It was at this moment that Robin had awakened, eyes looking skyward at Chrom and Lissa, who had also bent down to get a closer look at the body.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." Chrom stated, much to the amusement of Lissa. "Give me your hand."

He reached up, grabbed Chrom's hand, offhandedly noticing the mark on it, and pulling himself up, thinking something along the lines of That's a little too close for comfort.

"Thanks, Chrom." Robin sighed. But wait. How do I know his name? he thought

"How did you know my name? I don't believe we've met before." Chrom said, a puzzled look plastered on his face.

"It just came to me…"

"Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"I don't know my own name, exactly. I don't even know where we are in the first place."

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa eagerly stated, proud at having known that fact. "He probably hit his head on something."

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Frederick asserted, eyes glaring down on Robin from his horse.

"B-but it's the truth! It's not like I have a sword in my robes or anyth-" Robin halted mid-sentence as he pulled out a bronze sword, which faintly glimmered in the afternoon sun. "Th-this means nothing!"

"Calm down Frederick. Even if he wields a weapon, we can't just leave him here. It's against our Shepherd way!" Chrom replied to Frederick.

"Just the same, milord. I must ask you to exercise some caution. 'Twouldn't do if he were to stab you when you're vulnerable."

"That was suspiciously specific." Chrom mused. "But let's just take him to town and figure this situation out there."

"Am I just being pulled along for the ride?" Robin sighed.

"Pretty much." Chrom grinned. "If you aren't an enemy of Ylisse, you'll be free to go."

"Ylisse?" Robin asked "What's that?"

"This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. My name is Chrom, and the delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa groaned "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you."

"Shepherds? You mean you tend sheep in full armor?" Robin asked.

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom motioned towards Frederick.

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick nodded "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"I understand, sir." Robin grinned. As he stood in the field, he noticed a bird near the corner of his vision. A robin. He decided in that split second that it was as good a name as any, so he declared after that, "I just remembered my name. It's Robin. Pleased to meet you all."

"Robin sounds like a foreign name. Anyway, we're getting near to the town and-"

Before Chrom could finish his sentence, Lissa immediately cried out, "Chrom, look! The town!" It was on fire, with many of the buildings having already burned down.

"Damn those brigands!" Chrom growled. "Frederick, Lissa! We must go!"

And with that battle cry, they had rushed off, leaving Robin all alone.

"Hey! Wait! I still have questions… I think I'll go along, then..." Robin stated, feeling invisible. "Those brigands look dangerous, and I guess Chrom's one of the only people I know now."

The leader of the brigands, whose name was Garrick, was standing in the front of Southtown's town hall and was commanding his troops to raid the village. With his powerful 10-man army, what could poor Chrom and his little band do?

Robin decided to rush into play at that moment, declaring "I think it's time to tip-"

"Robin, what are you doing here?" Chrom declares, interrupting Robin's memorable quote.

"You were the first ones I met when I woke up. I think I'll just stay and fight with you for the time being."

With the help of Robin, the Shepherds cleaned up easily. Poor Garrick. Maybe he should have moved from his vulnerable spot before he got cornered by Chrom and Robin. Well, he's dead now, so it's too late for him.

"Milord, those bandits spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick said warily, almost in an expositional way.

"What is Plegia?" the hapless Robin asked.

"It's only Ylisse's western neighbor. They send small bands into Ylisse to try to instigate a war. We're there to protect the villagers. Shepherds to protect the sheep." Chrom replied, also in a rather expositional way.

"Oh. I see. That answer felt rather expositi-"

"You know, Robin. You have an excellent tactical mind. Would you like to join the Shepherds?" Chrom asked the tactician.

"Milord, I must protest this abrupt development!" Frederick...protests.

"Don't worry, he seems nice enough, and he helped to save Ylissian lives. How about it Robin?" Chrom offered, grinning eagerly.

"I would be honored" Robin thankfully said. This would come back to bite him later on but for now, he just stood there with a dopey little grin plastered on his face.

"Milord, we must implore you to stay with us simple folk for the night, for we shall throw you a feast with what little we have." announced Random Villager #1.

"We are sorry, but we truly must be going." replied Frederick.

"Wait wh-" Lissa attempted to protest.

"I agree with Frederick. We should get to the capital. It's not far, anyway. You ready, Robin?" Chrom declared, interrupting his sister's complaints.

"Sure. Not like I have much say in the matter..." Robin mumbled the last part.

"B-but the meal…" Lissa sighed.

Prologue: END

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the negative first chapter. See you later!**


	3. Unwelcome Change (in more than 1 way)

**AN: Welcome to my 3rd chapter. I'm pleased you stayed long enough to actually read this. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and other referenced games all belong to their own respective companies, otherwise, I'd have both [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] be able to marry [REDACTED], and then create a crazy love triangle. Maybe that should be my second fanfiction.**

Robin and his new band of Shepherds trekked through the forest, set in the descriptive location of "West of Ylisstol". However, it was getting dark, which is when Lissa decided to speak up.

"I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" Lissa sputtered.

"Are you okay, Lissa? Did you choke on something? I shall personally burn all of these insects if you wish." Frederick declared, responding to Lissa's rather humorous speech.

"I think we should look for food first, Frederick. Just look at Robin over there. He's practically drooling at the prospect of a meal." Chrom said.

"Who wouldn't be starving after waking up in a field and fighting brigands?" Robin asked. "I think I'll help in gathering shouldn't stall for much longer!"

Robin's POV

As we were all sitting around the campfire, I couldn't help but think about my current situation. The only things I've remembered are Chrom's name and my name. I also saw things in a strange, gridded vision when I fought against those brigands. Must have been an eye condition. Between the deliciousness of the bear meat and the thoughts plaguing my mind, I paid little attention to the conversation going on around me. I was also considering saving some of the meat and keeping it as a jerky, but I soon felt weary. These questions would have to wait as I decided to go to sleep.

_A couple of hours later_…

I woke up with a start. The forest was ablaze! How did this happen? Where were Chrom and Lissa? I wish I knew what was happening!

"Robin, look!" Frederick called out as he pointed somewhere.

"I looked and saw a spectacle. This person had sliced up this strange creature with the help of Chrom. Wait a second, where did he go? This isn't the time for talk, or thinking, I guess.

"We should dispatch these … things as soon as possible. Get ready, Robin. We know nothing about these creatures." Frederick, always the voice of reason, stated.

"I'm glad you care about me." I promptly said. At least I could count on him on the battlefield.

As I surveyed the battlefield, I noticed two things. The first was that there was 1 archer, 2 mercenaries, and 5 fighters, one seeming to be more powerful than the others. How'd I know those names? It still remains a mystery. The second thing I noticed was that I have REALLY good eyesight. Sure, it may be gridded and slightly disorienting, but I can see past all of those trees! But now is not the time for revelations. I must tactionalize my newfound friends to victory!

I ran ahead of Chrom, targeting the first fighter. As I dashed towards the fighter with feet quicker than what I expected from an amnesiac that awkwardly blasted thunder everywhere during the earlier battle, I pulled out my tome and blasted him right where he stood, roasting that monster, burning it to a crisp, watching as it-wait it's still alive? I thought it died! Well, it looked dead from where I was standing. How could my spell not possibly-URRGH!

Third person POV

"Robin! Are you okay?" yelled Chrom.

"Do I look okay to you? Hurry, get Lissa to heal me, or something!" the individual yelled back.

Chrom dashed to his companion's side, along with Lissa, to help Robin get healed, while Frederick ran off to a different part of the forest to fight some of the other five Risen. This left nobody to hear Sully and Virion's witty banter as they rushed in to help the Shepherds (Sully rushed in to help, Virion was just trying to woo Sully). Chrom paid no attention to the voices he heard in the distance as he sliced at the fighter, showing no mercy for the zombie that attempted to kill his new tactician. In fact, you could say he was almost like an overprotective father a close friend.

He rushed to the boss, brandishing his Falchion, preparing to unleash a fatal blow! But he stopped, plunging his sword into the ground, his cape blowing for no reason at all. He drew the blade out of the ground, cape still billowing in the… dust? Wind? Earthquake tremors? Who cares! It looks pretty darn awesome!

"What are you doing Chrom? Just finish him off already!" Lissa screamed, annoyed at her brother for trying to look cool and not finishing the battle.

"Now I'm angry!" he declared, finally dashing towards the leader, plunging his sword into its chest. It toppled backwards, releasing one final groan, then dissipating before it even touched the ground.

"Well, that ended fairly quickly," Robin said, having been healed from his near fatal wound. "I kind of wish we could've gotten more information on them."

"That'll have to wait. For now, we should continue to the capitol. We can consult the council for more details on these creatures. It seems that the normality of our lives has been shattered, at least, the little bit we had in our lives…" Chrom replied.

As Robin pondered what Chrom could mean by that, Frederick emerged, accompanied by a…*GASP* NO! AN OC? I THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS CALLED A NON-INSERT! This is a rather shocking revelation, but I suspected it was coming. Mostly because I was the mastermind behind it all, but no matter! We shall carry on with the story!

"I found this mercenary in the woods." Frederick stated, setting up the OC's reason for joining, "The strange substance that comes from these … walkers of the dead was dissipating around him."

"And I tagged along with him." the OC said. "I think the big guy likes me!"

"I do not know who you are, but you shall not refer to me as 'big guy'."

"So, what's your name, then?" Chrom asked.

"...just call me... Reflet." the OC, whose "name" is now Reflet.

I could now take the time to describe his features, taking up 3 paragraphs describing his long flowy, billowing locks of 2 inch long hair, 3 pages talking about his height, which was amazingly slightly above average, and 3 essays about his sword, which was the same as Chrom's Falchion, except rainbow-colored.

I won't do that. Let's simply say that he looked like Robin with black hair, and all he had were a Bronze Sword, a Tree Branch, and a Concoction. This would cause problems later on, but the character creator did not realize this until he made the character. And put 15 hours into the game.

"So is this supposed to be Asleep or RotNG, or something?" Reflet asked.

_Erm, no._ the voices in his head replied. _This is a semi-satirical work. The author decided it needed a 4th wall breaker._

"I don't break the fourth wall!" Reflet protested.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Breaking the fourth wall. Oh."

"...okay, I guess. Shall we get moving then, Chrom?" Robin queried.

"Yes. Wait, where'd that mysterious traveller go? Well, it's too bad. We should move on." Chrom declared. "He probably wasn't TOO important."

**AN: Let's go new Fire Emblem! The field to battle switch looks awesome. It's such a shame, though. I think they have feet now. Oh well. I thank FE: Awakening for saving the franchise. **

**Also, I know. Chapter 3 isn't technically over yet. Please bear with me. See you later!  
**


	4. More Unwelcome Changes

**AN: Hi, guys. Not much to say, I guess. Just leave a review, I guess?**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and other referenced games all belong to their own respective companies, otherwise, I'd have Captain Falcon be playable in this game, or at least DLC. Free, of course. (Because things are usually better when they're free.)**

Third person POV

"Hey, Reflet." Robin said. "Now that I think about it, we didn't really recruit you, did we?"

"Uhhh…" Reflet replied. "You didn't really recruit Virion either. Also, you just got recruited a bit before me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm a Tactician. I'm so important, I've got a capital T in my title." Robin said, a smug smirk on his face.

"T-that's true…"

"We've arrived at Ylisstol!" Chrom declared, revealing a large city that they hadn't noticed until mere seconds ago.

"I wonder how we didn't notice that before." Reflet muttered to himself "Must have been hidden in black space."

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Robin explained.

Reflet, at this point, was pondering many things, where the author decided to pull him into a hypnotic trance, pulling his consciousness into a room. A magnificent, extravagant white room without any furniture except for a table and 2 chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was "The Author". Oh no, it's not me, trust me, I'm just a simple Narrator. At least, the narrator voice. The seated figure was was staring at Reflet, staring deep into his soul…

"Now that the narrator has shut up, why don't we get started with your Terms and Conditions." the Author said.

"Wait! How'd I get here? Isn't this a fanfiction? This is a self insert, isn't it? Even though the title clearly states it being NOT a self-insert." Reflet angrily stated.

"W-well, you see, erm, I can explain...I did originally plan to make satire, but I decided on this fic instead. So, you see, I inserted you to cover other bases, like having self-inserts that wield the Pocket Knife Blade…

_The Pocket Knife Blade! Perfect for any Self-Insert going on their grand adventure! It utilizes the power of Plotholes to be able to have the powers and appearance of: *takes deep breathe* The Parallel Falchion, the normal Falchion, the Exalted Falchion, the Falchion Punch!, Ragnell, Sol, Mercurius, Tyrfing, Balmung, *takes another deep breathe* Mystletainn, the Master Sword, Zangetsu, the Keyblade, the Buster Sword, the Blades of Chaos, the Monado, and basically any other sword we didn't name! It comes in 4 kinds, Awesome, Super Awesome, Extremely Awesome, and Super Ultra Awesomeness Arcade Remix Hyper Edition EX Plus Alpha Prime! Get yours now, because remember: If you aren't a Mary Sue, nobody's gonna read you!_

"...now that the terrifying commercial is over, let's continue." the Author announced, looking a little dishevelled. "It seems that in trying to make you normal, I went too low and made you … pathetically weak."  
"I'm not that bad, am I?" questioned Reflet.

"That Risen you defeated earlier. You didn't mention to the Shepherds that it was a child, did you? 'Cause that would've ruined your chances of staying."  
"Erm, but, well, ehh…"

"Fine. I'll give you these things to help you on your journey." the Author said while pulling things out of his pouch that did not exist until just now, but it doesn't matter and isn't relevant to the plot so we shall continue moving along. "I have a Seraph Robe, some Power Drops, Speedwings, a couple Talismans, some Secret Books, a Goddess Icon, some Dracoshields, and some Talismans. If you use these, they should put you on par with Robin. Don't worry, his stat growths are better than yours, so it'll be fine. Just don't use it all at once."

"Why?" the hapless Mercenary asked.

"Don't ask. Just save it for another chapter. You'll also be getting an alternate."

"Don't I already have enough problems on my hands?"

"B-b-but, it's in style! I mean, some use it seriously, others for comedic effect. If Robin gets to have an alternate, so can you! I mean me! I mean, just deal with it!"

"...well that's just swell, isn't it? Can you at least tell me his powers? His (probably stupid) name? His weaknesses?"

"I...haven't really decided yet. But he will pose a threat, kind of. ANYWAY, you've already arrived in the palace and Emmeryn's about to finish the conversation. Time for you to meet the Shepherds! Have fun!"

"We didn't speak for that long, did we? Oh hey, there's already a plothole… wait! I still have to ask-" Reflet's question is cut off as his consciousness slowly fades back into reality.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." the calm benevolent Emmeryn said.

"Of course." her more violence-inclined brother responded.

"That's our cue, Robin. Oh, and Reflet, too. I'd like to show you something." Lissa said, already dashing off to a "mysterious" location. At least, for the people that haven't gotten to Chapter 2, that is.

**AN: There. Here's my pitifully short chapter on the rest of Chapter 1. I thank you for reading, and if you Internet-landers out there have enough time, please leave a review. Thank you and bye fer now!**


	5. Shepherds, Assemb-Not Yet

**AN: I'm finally on Chapter 2. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I reference in this fic, which includes Fire Emblem and other respective franchises, but I wish I did. Only If...**

"So, Lissa, where are you leading us, exactly?" Robin queried, for he doesn't have fourth wall powers like the Narrator, Reflet, or I. At least, if he has them, he is not aware of them yet.

"Oh, you'll see." she called back.

"You'd think the girl in the iron dress of death would run a little slower." aforementioned fourth-wall breaker stated. "Hey, Robin, d'you mind if I go to the little Shepherd's room?"

"Go ahead, I guess. I'm sure Lissa isn't taking us anywhere important in the series…"

"Wait, what? Series? W-what are y-"

"... of events that constitute our lives? Are you okay Reflet?"

"... I think I should go." Reflet meekly stated, running off to find a certain wordy mage.

"...and that is why I need a potion out of all of these things." Reflet declared to Miriel, having already dumped all of his assorted stat-boosters onto a plot-convenient table, saying that Lissa told him about her. Which she didn't.

"Very interesting. May I inspect your various articles for a moment?" Miriel asked. "If I am to help you, I would need to understand the inner workings of these "stat-boosters", as you call them. I will get back to you when I find a suitable solution."

"Wait, but-"

"Hey, Miriel!" the green cavalier, Ab-I mean Stahl announced, interrupting the conversation that Reflet and Miriel were having. "What'cha doin'?"

"It is nothing of your concern. State your purpose of being here."

"I heard a commotion. Just wanted to see what was goin' on. Who's this?"

"This is Reflet. He stated that there is already another additional Shepherd in our midst. His name would be Robin. I must ask you both to leave so I may continue observing these fascinating objects." Miriel stated as she pushed the two people out of her lab.

"... well, I see you've already learned about Miriel's… eccentricity." Stahl, being ever so politically correct, told Reflet.

"Err, yes…" Reflet replied.

"It seems as if she's busy. I think I'll come back to her later, maybe when she's calmed down from her frenzy. I'll be in the mess hall if you wanna talk to me again. Bye." finished Stahl as he trotted swiftly down the hall.

"Hey! There you are!" called Robin, looking slightly more apprehensive than usual. Well Reflet had only known Robin for a day or two, so that does make sense canonically, I suppose (in a technically non-canon story). "We're apparently marching to this region called Regna Ferox. Y'know, so we can fight these "Risen" or something. I still think they should've been called Walkers, but I'm not in the council. Figured you'd want to know since we're both part of this Shepherds group now."

"That's great Robin."

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about this strange book I found in my pocket. Actually, multiple books." Robin declared, confiding in someone who he had also met, who apparently also had amnesia. Oops, did I refrain from mentioning that earlier? Well, tis a shame, isn't it? Let's just say that he told that (blatant lie) to Robin during their journey to Ylisstol. There, plot hole (sort of) filled.

Robin reached for some rather slim books, pulling them out as he spoke. "The book has these things called "stats" and "classes" and "inventory", and I'm not exactly sure what that means. In addition, this other book has a list of the Shepherds that I've already met, detailing their qualities, quirks, and birthdays. And THIS one has a list of "supports". And I think I have a couple others…Do you know why I have these Reflet?"

"Um, well, err, you see, I think that those "stats" might measure a unit's strength, maybe? You should probably try doing some research on those books. Eheh he he he he…" Reflet nervously explained, fumbling for a proper explanation without exploding the mind of Robin. After all, he had only been around for a day or two. Twouldn't do for him to go insane now, would it? "Um, on a different note, where would I be sleeping for the night?"

"Oh, you're sleeping with me. It's the room down that hall. Chrom said turn right and go into the second doorway. Don't worry, we have separate beds. Well, see ya. Gotta go find a library and study up on these books before we leave." And with that, Robin was off.

_Alright, time to have an inner monologue._ Reflet thought to himself. _I should probably go to the mess hall and get something to eat, I'm feeling pretty famished and the author NEGLECTED TO GIVE ME FOOD. OF ANY KIND. I'll probably ask him about that. After that I-_

"I shall ask you to exit from the front of my doorway, Reflet." Miriel, opening her door slightly, hissed into his ear. "I cannot concentrate if you continue to eavesdrop on my person!"

"Gah! Okay, okay, don't hurt me!"

"Now that I'm alone and well-fed, no thanks to the author, I can talk to myself without any judgment whatsoever!" Reflet laughed to himself confidently, not noticing the fact that Sumia was walking past the room at that moment. She promptly tripped over a dust bunny, running away before anyone noticed her (frequent) embarrassing act. Reflet was too busy talking to himself, but we already established that.

"Hey! Author! Why'd I receive no food whatsoever! What if I couldn't find the Shepherds? Just dropping me into the forest like that!" Reflet, having a complete mood change, started ranting to the author. "Also, that thing Robin mentioned; did you give him those books?"

_No, I don't recall giving him those books. Maybe the game did it? I mean, how else did he manage all those things? _the Author mentally replied. _It's already pretty late anyway, according to my watch. 8: 30, y'see. You'll need some sleep to fight your first REAL battle._

"8: 30's pretty early, and I think I could only attend the battle, if Miriel prepared that potion in time." Reflet pitifully admitted. "By the way, can't you take the spotlight off of me from a while? Robin's in need of some more screen time, y'know."

_Don't patronize me, Reflet!_ the Author groaned _Ya know what, just go to sleep._

"But I'm not eve-" Reflet was cut off as he fell onto his bed, being put to sleep by the Author's omniscient yet mysterious powers.

**AN: Thank you for waiting… school is really annoying… On a different note, thanks for reading, please review, and see you later!**


	6. Flight of the Little Vigilantes

**AN: It's a brand new day~ and you guys probably don't care~. Either way, here's my next chapter. Oh yeah, title change. 'Cause lying is bad and I'm not a lier. That was a lie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any video games referenced in this fic, which belong to their own respective franchises/companies. If I did own them, the "Dark Knight" class would mean a completely different thing, and Gerome would DEFINITELY be one.**

Robin's POV

"Today is going to be a great day! Ignoring the fact that an entire nation would probably go to war with us, it WILL be a great day! I bet I'll even make some new friends. Wonder if I'll meet anyone new… like that strange masked person. They ran away before I got to say anything to them. They looked pretty beautiful, too… Anyway, I should probably get the troops ready. And stop talking out loud."

Reflet's POV

"Now that everyone's here, we can take care of those brigands." Robin declared to the Shepherds. "Y'know, the ones that are just standing there in the distance, waiting for us to get closer. They might be evil, but at least their polite."

"Wait for me!" cried Abe-I mean Stahl. I have to stop doing this. "I'd like to fight, too! We have to have an Abel to a Cain."

"Err, I don't really understand that reference." Robin said, obviously not having fourth wall powers. Yet.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Stahl, by the way. You're Robin, right? Miriel told me about you."

"I don't know about her either, but I'm glad to have anyone on our team. Okay guys, let's win this skirmish!"

"Oh yeah, the Teach is ready! Lemme just reach for my… axe… wait! Where is it? I had it just now!" Vaike exclaimed, not noticing the ax that was laying just 4 meters away from him. Nobody else noticed it either. Plot beats common sense, I suppose.

"All right, then, everyone that has a weapon, prepare to attack!" Frederick grunted, throwing a glare at Vaike, peering into the very depths of his soul.

I just stayed back until the 2nd turn would come. Miriel, why're you taking so long… I want to join the battle and get a bunch of injuries, possibly putting my life on the line just like the Shepherds! …okay, maybe she could wait a few turns.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know." the mage that I'd been … eagerly expecting had stated monotonously.

"Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway." Vaike sheepishly replied."

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands...permanently. In addition, I have procured the substance you had asked me to derive from those miscellaneous objects." Miriel declared in her typical robotic voice, reaching into her pockets that seemed to be limitless, taking out the liquid. "The side effects can be lethal."

"Oh, um, what are they? Eh heh heh heh…" I chuckled. "Can't be too bad."

"It's merely some itching, dry mouth, and possible slow, painful death."

"Hmm, yes, just some itching, noth-DID YOU SAY DEATH?"

"Don't worry. It has a statistically low chance of happening."  
_B-but Fire Emblem stats and percentages don't assure anything! My units can hit with 20% accuracy and miss with 80%! I'll have to take a risk. Can't be losin' to anymore Risen children!_ I decided with conviction. I can do this! As long as I have heart, belief, and channel my inner Mary Sue, I can stay alive and show my powers!

"I think I will take that drink, if you please! I'll swallow this in one swig!" I declared, as she handed it to me, looking perplexed. "Ahh, that tasted as horribly delicious as a cup of Vaike's body sweat! But now I'm rarin' to go, power coursing through my veins!"

Third Person POV

Oh, uh, you're back, I thought you were still looking from Reflet's POV. I presume I should put down my copy of _Awakening_ and start with the narrating again. Now, where were we? Ah yes, Reflet had gotten a taste of power, but let us go to Stahl, the stalwart Abel archetype. He had just been dealt a fatal blow. How, you may ask. Well, a chap with a bronze sword had pierced his iron armor. Do not fret, faithful readers, for he is still alive. It's only Casual Mode. Anyway, he was marching back to the tent just outside of the view of the game on his horse when he noticed Reflet, lying peacefully on the ground. Peacefully twitching that is.

"Oi, Reflet, are you okay?" Stahl called, his horse trotting over to the slightly convulsing body.

"D-damn. I never got to come up with a heroic death line…" Reflet murmured, slowly closing his eyes.

"Reflet, are you okay?" Stahl repeated, looking visibly more panicked. "Reflet, answer me. Reflet? _REFLEEET_!"

Wait. Can OCs stay alive? Don't we need Reflet to carry the story? He's essential to our tale! He was going to become the One Sue! The one to kill Grima and completely obliterate him with his 3.5 bladed sword! Okay, perhaps that's a bit much, but Author, do something about this! He can't die like this, not on Chapter 2 of all places!

"I can hear you already Stahl… you don't have to shout…" Reflet groaned as he got up. "Thank goodness this is Casual… I suddenly feel incapable of fighting. Let's just go back…"

"O-oh, uh, sure thing." Stahl replied, looking positively flabbergasted as Reflet's seemingly miraculous recovery.

Let's look to where Robin and Co. are, shall we? I'm feeling like things will be much better there.

"Alright Chrom, continue to stand at the edge of that Risen's range while Lissa continues to heal you. This way, we can have Lissa train in her staff efficiency. Such a shame that Stahl got injured. At least he's still alive." Robin mused, wondering how the Risen chief had a seemingly limitless amount of hand axes.

"Robin, are you sure this is safe." Frederick proclaimed. "Milord might be fatally injured. And if he's injured, all of us will be put out of commision."

"Really, you can't have someone like Lissa lead the team? Or Miriel? I mean, Chrom doesn't even cover his shoulder! Shouldn't the all-important prince wear something more?" Robin cried, sounding slightly exasperated at his new friend's choice of protection

"Miriel usually gets caught up in her experiments, Vaike is half-naked, and with all due respect, Lissa isn't exactly what I'd call responsible."

"Hey! The chief looks like he ran out of axes! Chrom, go in for the kill!" Robin shouted.

"My pleasure!" the prince declared, driving his sword, glimmering in th-wait, it's not Exalted yet, never mind-through the Risen, cape billowing in the wind! On a completely different note, the day was dry and there was not even a single gust.

"Shall we continue, then? It seems that all of the Risen have been cleared out of the area. But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Frederick stated, reminding everyone of his earned title.

As they continued moving along, they saw a majestic, beautiful creature, a pegasus! Why, those are really rare. Rather rare. I only met hundreds of pegasus riders in my playthrough. Only hundreds, nothing much.

"That pegasus is glaring at me… did I do something wrong?" Chrom whispered, peering at the winged creature.

"Don't worry, captain. I'm sure you did nothing wrong." Sumia replied, eyes shimmering with delight as she moved closer to the pegasus. "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

As she tip-toed towards the creature, she slowly pulled out a carrot, conveniently out of view of everyone else. However, one fourth-wall intruder noticed the bright orange stick against the white mane of the pegasus.

"I feel like this has happened with another fanfic before…" Reflet quietly mumbled to himself. "But I don't want to attract the shipping-fueled rage of Sumia, so I'll just back off."

"Did you say something, Reflet?" Sumia asked, hearing what no one else did. "I think you all should move on. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"But Sumia-" Chrom cried.

"Please, captain. I'm more than capable of healing this pegasus. Anyway, every moment is precious when Ylisse is in danger."

"All right, then. Let's continue marching, then!" Chrom declared, as they walked away from where Sumia was, slowly pulling out bandages, ointment, and more carrots.

**AN: Had to get in one last update of the month! Nothing much to say here, but the fic I referenced in this was The Realm of the New God by ThatOneSelfInsertGuy. I think. I suggest it because it's interesting, but it has some mature themes in later chapters. Anyway, See you later!**


	7. Warrior Realm

**AN: Nothing much to say here, but the fic I referenced in this was The Realm of the New God by ThatOneSelfInsertGuy. I think. I suggest it because it's interesting, but it has some mature themes in later chapters. Anyway, See you later!**

**AN: Okay, let's go, nothing to say here. Just wondering when Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem is coming out… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any video games referenced in this fic, which belong to their own respective franchises/companies. I only own my OC, whose name isn't even technically owned by me.**

Third person POV

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that the person from the other day, when the Risen appeared, came out of a portal in the SKY? And she was followed by RISEN? How is that POSSIBLE?" Robin, with a flabbergasted face shouted, walking directly alongside Chrom.

"Yes, it's true. And you don't need to yell in my face…" Chrom, looking peeved, replied. "I've seen weirder things before. Especially this one time with Maribelle and Lissa trying to-"

"C-C-Chrom, I thoubt be agreeb not to talk about that!" Lissa, shivering in the cold winter air, warned her brother. "A-anyway, I'm f-f-freebing, F-F-Frebberick!"

"Don't worry, milady. My horse shall shield you from the winds." Frederick announced, not really caring about the fact that his horse looked rather… blue. As in, hypothermic blue. "Wait."

"What is it, Frederick?" the shoulder-baring prince asked. "Do you hear something?"  
"Yes… my Frederick-senses are tingling… I can hear the pitter-patter of armored soldiers, the clang of weapons. The smell of steel… also pies, but that is unimportant. The Feroxi Guard is mobilizing."

"Urk! Well, why? It's not like there're many of us." Robin wondered. "Does our force of ten really look that formidable?"

"Maybe they just dink we're c-c-crazy?" Lissa tried, pointing at Chrom and Vaike, the two most well-guarded, fully-clothed Shepherds.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Raimi announced, possibly the character that gets the least screen time. Even Phila got more screen time and she, errr, umm, well, let us just say that the pegasus trio was NOT completed in this game.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans! I have the Mark of the Exalt right here!" " Chrom announced, pointing at his bare shoulder and looking only slightly disturbed at the lances looking ready to skewer him.

"Feh. You don't think we get "Ylissians" everyday, also brandishing their own tattoos? Why, just the other day, there were these strangers claiming to be in a guild of fairies! The most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What was the pink-haired one going to do anyway, with his puffed up cheeks, blow cold air at us? Hah! The notion is ridiculous. But this has been enough of my rambling, guards attack!"

"Wait, Emmeryn wouldn't like this!" Chrom declared, staring in wide-eyed panic as he began to dash out of the range. Well, I can't seem to see the battlers clearly anymore. They look pixelated and miniature. Enough of me then, you guys want to look through Robin's eyes, don't you?

Robin's POV

"Chrom!" I yelled, rushing to his aid. I noticed that Reflet was running towards me, probably to help. "Don't worry, I'll sa-"

Just like that, Chrom was whisked away by Sumia. I felt a little twinge in my heart as I witnessed it. The rescue done by Sumia, with Chrom perched upon the pegasus, it was as if they were lovebirds. I wonder what would happen if they were married… "Wait! Those lances are still coming at me! Arrgh!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Reflet cried as a lance plunged into his left arm. And right leg. And chest. and left foot. And right hand. An-wow these lancers are accurate. At least I'm dodging, but poor Reflet. "Damn you, Author!"

"Who's this "Arthur" guy? Is he one of those lancers?" I yelled, launching blasts of thunder at them. Suddenly, I felt a surge of power!

"Oh yeah! Critical hit!" I shouted, leaving the lancers dead. Or at least with some free shock therapeutic treatment. "Lissa! We need a healer over here!"

"D-don't worry, I don't think I'm hu-HOLY CRAP THAT HURT!" Reflet screamed, probably from the fact that I was pulling out the lances lodged in his body.

"A-a-alright. I-I-I'm here." Lissa said as she walked towards Reflet, shivering slightly less so than before. I noticed that she also smelled a bit like Frederick's horse? That's it, my inner shipper is… is… AWAKENING! But how to make them get closer, at least, closer than the cuddling that they probably do…

"Hey, Robin! We're back!" Chrom said, snapping me out of my wedding extreme tactician plans. He was pairing up with Sumia, happily perched upon that pegasus. Oh well, time to go back t-WAIT A MINUTE.

"I've got it!" I shouted, probably scaring the crap out of Chrom. Note to self, don't yell in front of your employer. "Chrom, we can pair up in battle! It'll… err, boost our fighting power! And we can strengthen the bonds of teamwork!"

_And love, but Chrom doesn't need to know that!_ Robin sneakily thought to himself. "Lesse, Chrom you can stay with Sumia, Lissa can pair up with Frederick once she's done healing Reflet…"

As it turned out, my plan was working marvelously! We were sweeping the field, and Chrom even found Kellam! I wonder how he missed Kellam, though… it's not as if his hulking suit of armor is covert or anything li-

"Robin, should we defeat their leader?"

"WHAT THE HECK! KELLAM, DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"  
"But I've been standing next to you the whole time while you were confidently grinning." he replied, sounding a bit glum. "And I guess that's to be expected…"

"Oh, sorry Kellam. I was too caught up in how fast we defeated all of those troops. I'll try to notice you m-where'd he go?"  
"I'm still over here."

"… y'know, I think you should just deal the final blow on Raimi. Frederick, pair up with Kellam instead!"

"B-but Robin-" Frederick stuttered.

"I don't care if you're too busy making out with Lissa, just do it!" I announced, luckily out of Chrom's earshot. As Frederickson galloped over to Kellam, who was probably next to me somewhere, he looked at me with a critical glare that could kill. It's a good thing we're on the same side!

"Alright, who's next!" poor, poor Raimi had cried, surrounded by us, the Shepherds. "Ah! You, the knight in shining armor! You're next!" she had announced, foolishly targeting Frederick.

She dashed ahead from her gate, lunging towards Frederick… only to be stabbed by a rather unimpressed looking Kellam, who simply stood there. I wonder what would happen if he became a thief… it would be really dangerous, but a tactician's gotta do what he's gotta do!

"S-so your claims were true…" Raimi whispered as she fell over.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you for missing Kellam." Chrom said, walking over to Raimi, looking relieved that the battle was over. "Can we meet the Khans now?"

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." Raimi declared.

"Let me help you up." Chrom replied, not noticing the hateful glare that Sumia threw his way for leaving her. The murderous vibes were chilling, to say the least.

"Well, her mood certainly changed." Reflet mumbled.

"You mean Sumia's?" I questioned, also whispering

"In this kingdom of warriors, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" Frederick had stated, probably only hearing Reflet. Then I noticed that Sumia was glaring at him too, so I figured that Frederick had trained in detecting murderous auras.

"Can we go now Chrom?" Lissa stated, looking annoyed at my decision to separate her and Frederick, her beloved.

"Certainly, Lissa. It's not getting-wait! My Chrom-senses are twitching!" Chrom declared. Wait, his… "Chrom-senses"? What are those? And why do I suddenly feel worried?

"I sense something in the distance!" Chrom shouted. "A potential Shephard! Frederick, we must go immediately!"  
"Certainly, milord!" Frederick replied, letting Chrom on and jumping… off of the… fort…

"We'll be back in 3 days! Keep the khans entertained! You'll do fine!"

Those were Chrom's final words as he and Frederick rode off into the distance, probably tiring that poor horse to death with Chrom's… actually, it's just Frederick with the armor. Chrom's just a lightly clothed prince.

"Siggggghhhhhhhh. And this is how we found you Robin." Lissa explained. "It wasn't as crazy as that, but that's why he started the patrol. Said he had a premonition."

"Wait a second… what do we do now?" I sighed. "Also, did you just say the word 'sigh'?"

**AN: And I've already broken from canon. Well, since the first paralogue was unlocked after Chapter 3, this is how I imagined the situation would've been like. I hated writing for frozen Lissa. And now Donnel's next. Darn. Oh yeah, and all the other features are unlocked, so I guess here's where the story starts getting interesting. See you later!**


	8. From Sickle to Bronze Lance

**AN: Okay, here's Paralogue 1. Spoiler alert to those who don't have this game. You recruit Donnel in this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any video games referenced in this fic, which belong to their own respective franchises/companies. If I did, I wouldn't have cruelly taken away Phila from Awakening. She was (probably) too young to die! Oops. Another spoiler alert.**

Paralogue 1

Third person POV

As Chrom rode on Frederick's horse (behind Frederick, of course), Frederick foolishly questioned Chrom's Chrom-senses.

"Err, milord, are you absolutely certain that a Shepherd will be found at our destination? It would truly be a travesty if there was nothing to be found."

"Don't be silly, Frederick." Chrom chuckled. "My instincts are amazing! That's how we fould Kellam, isn't it?"

"Yes, if 'found' means walking directly into a suit of armor. But what if we merely find some random country bumpkin? It would surely be a wasted effort!"

"Next you're gonna say he has a pot on his head, Frederick! Tell you what, if we do find some random villager, I'll go along with that idea you had about making a poster of me. Boosting morale, or something like that, right?"

"Then we shall go posthaste!" Frederick boomed, making his horse go even faster than it was currently going, if it were possible.

"Well, this place looks promising!" Chrom announced to nobody in particular, surveying the beautiful farmland.

"Milord, this area appears to be a simple farm." Frederick replied. "Wait. Do you see that figure in the distance?"

As Chrom turned his head to look at where Frederick was pointing, he saw a figure running towards him, wearing a blue outfit and what seemed to be a very strange helmet.

"Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" a young man clothed in the villager outfit implored.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Chrom said as he face-palmed. "Is that actually a pot or am I just hallucinating? Maybe the cold in Ferox got to me?"

"Aye! There be the little kid! Like lambs to the slaughter, they be!" Random Brigand #1 grunted, running up to Donnel with his spear flashing in the sunlight. But it was night so it was probably moonlight.

"And we're the Shepherds that guide these lambs." Chrom replied, pulling out his Falchion from his sword hilt, which he should probably use more often other than constantly keeping his precious sword half stuck in the ground to uproot at any given moment, sword also glimmering in the moonlight.

"I-it's the Shepherds! I gotta tell the boss!" #1 yelped, stumbling away as fast as his nonexistent feet could carry him away from the battle.

Chrom's POV

"Alright, Donnel. I understand you're scared. But no man is born a warrior, Donny. And farm work makes for fine training—a sickle's not far from a sword, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same."

"Ngh… okay, your Lordliness. Ah'll fight for my people, and make ma proud!" Donnel replied. He's not a bad kid, even with a pot helmet. I mean, it must protect against some blows to the head! Just make sure he gets stronger Chrom. Since Robin isn't here, you've gotta use your own skills and bring us to victory! You can do it, after all, you were the one to lead the Shepherds before Robin.

"Okay, Frederick, kill everyone except for the leader and a brigand. You pair up with Donnel and I'll follow!" This plan was going to work, just like it always did. Always use Frederick to rush through everyone, and go wild with abandon!

Robin's POV

"My tactician's instinct is telling me that something is very, very wrong. I wish I could place what it was, though."

Back to Chrom-o-Vision

"Yes Donnel! Keep on stabbing that archer in the corner! He'll die eventually! And Frederick, keep on sweeping the fields with your SILVER LANCE OF DEATH!"

'ere's Robin's POV!

"Damn!" I cried, kneeling over. "Something is hurting me on the inside, and I just can't figure out what it is!"

And time for some Third person POV

"It's time for you to meet your end, brigand!" Chrom announced, once again grabbing his sword, which he inevitably had plunged into the ground mere seconds before.

"There a reason you keep your sword in the ground?" Roddick asked. "Seems ta me you jus' going crazy, an' even I think that!"

"Quiet brigand! You know nothing! Donnel! Frederick! Attack him at once!" Chrom announced with rage, dashing ahead at the questioning rogue. He honestly never stood a chance. Donnel got the last stab in, letting him level up during the battle. Of course, in-game, he didn't show any physical difference, but something inside Chrom's heart knew that Donnel would be the next Shepherd.

"Yeehaw!" Donnel yelled to nobody in particular. "Battlin' makes me feel alive your Majesticaliness! Even if ah'm a weakling, please lemme join your group! I promise ah'll help around camp and do all sortsa stuff like that.!"

"Well, if your mother allows it, it'll be fine." Chrom smiled, completely ignoring the fact that he was in the process of killing an enemy.

"Damn… i-if I'll die… then I'll take this village with me!" Roddick announced, lighting a torch that all three males didn't see beforehand. "G-goodbye cruel world!" was his final cry of pain as he threw the object, landing near a house.

"Urk! W-was that supposed to happen?" Chrom said as he went white with fear. "Does any of us have any experience in putting out fires?"  
"No milord, I only set fires." Frederick admitted with a slight twinkle in his eye. "But I believe that the villagers are untied and are capable of running. Call it a "Frederick-sense", if you may."  
"Is that right, Donnel?" Chrom turned to face the farmboy. "If they are tied, we'll have to go save them. The fire is spreading fairly quickly."

Just then, the least expected person ran up to the two Shepherds, and slapped Chrom clear across his face. Slapped with a closed fist that is. It was the mother.

"How could you do this?! I thought you Shepherds were righteous?!" Donnel's mother shouted. "All of our supplies are stored in our homes!"  
"P-please calm down miss." Chrom stumbling on his own words, could only stand in shock in front of the deviant woman. "Err, the Ylissian halidom will send money to make up for the reparations. We'll just run now, if you'll let us."

"Ma! C-can I please join 'em?" Donnel, wide-eyed and eager, pleaded. "Ah'll be the goodest ah've ever been, and ah'll send any money I gots and-"  
"Just come home safe, Donnel." her mother sighed in exasperation. "I'll make sure that the village is still standing when you get home. IF there's any village left!" She directed that last phrase at Chrom, daggers in her eyes, not even caring that he was the prince. "Now go! Before the village brings their pitchforks and torches! The fire for the torches will be especially easy to find!"

"And that's our cue! High ho, Frederick, away!" Chrom announced placing Donnel behind the horse as he jumped onto it. They sped off into the distance, Donnel grinning as he bounced on the seat.

"Just be safe, Donnel!" the mother cried, probably not seeing her son again for a very long time.

"Don't worry Ma! I will!" he replied, voice fading as he rode off into the sunset, or in this case, sunrise.

Robin's POV

"All of my tactician instincts. They burn with pain… but I oddly feel satisfied at the same time."

**AN: And that's the Paralogue. The next one will talk about what Robin and crew did the two days that Chrom was gone.**


	9. One Falchion

**AN: And here's what Robin did. Probably a less serious chapter, less serious than the others. Which is saying something for my fic. Note: This chapter is set around the afternoon.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own any video games referenced in this fic, which belong to their own respective franchises/companies. And yes, I do see two Disclaimers. Three now, actually.**

Robin's POV

Aw crap. Chrom just left, and now Raimi is gonna come back any minute. Why'd he have to leave? With Frederick of all people! I mean, I kept him reserved in the back because he was so strong, but did he have to leave? This is bad, with no Exalt, what'll we do? ARGH, STUPID CHROM, YOU BETTER COME BACK WITH SOMEONE IMPRESSIVE! AND IT BETTER NOT BE SOMETHING STUPID LIKE A GUY WEARING A POT OR SOMETHING!

"Err, Robin?" I heard the voice of a young cleric behind me. "Is there a reason you look a bit constipated?"

"Oh!" I started nervously chuckling as Lissa stared at me. "I was thinking about what we'd do since Chrom left. Y'know, the thing that happened a few moments ago."

"Oh yeah. Well, we'll just wing it, I guess!" Lissa actually sounded chipper… I guess it takes a lot to bring her down, like a family member dying or something like that. But now that Chrom's gone, I'll need to spin a tale for the khan.

"Sir Robin. Is there a reason why you look constipated?" Oh, hey, Raimi's here. "And where is Sir Chrom?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm. Not. Constipated." I said, probably looking annoyed. "And Chrom, err, well, you see, eheheheh~"

"Yes, please continue." She's staring at me with her eyes. I can feel them PIERCING MY SOUL!

Alright, Robin. Take a deep breath. You can do this. "Uhhh… Chromisgonebutweneedtomeetthekhanpleasetakeus!"

"… that will be a problem. Just follow me, and we'll see what the khan can do."

And we all followed Raimi into the fairly narrow hallway, but I don't know where Kellam is. And why is Reflet talking to the hallway?

"Don't worry Kellam, I can see you." Reflet said as he walked past… with Kellam. "It's pretty hard to ignore the guy in the giant suit of armor, y'know?"

"That's what they all say before I'm forgotten…" a rather defeated sounding Kellam replied.

So that's where he was. But why is my pocket slightly glowing? Lemme just reach in th-whoa. This book wasn't here before. What does "Wireless" mean? Let's see, go to the Index, hmm… what does "Bonus Teams" mean? Curiouser and curiouser, but I'll continue flipping. Just start reading from the beginning, what is this strange thing? "Shadow… Dragon"? Hmm, "Marth"; I wonder if he was an important historical figure?

"Ooh, what's that?"

"WHAT!?" The book! It flew out of my hands, into the perpetrator of my surprise: Lissa. She touched the page with her hands, index finger holding down on the figure of Marth. "Lissa, could I have my book back?"

"Fine." she replied, looking pretty dejected. "I'll just talk to Sumia, or something. At least she doesn't have her head buried in a book! Well, not now anyway!"

"Thank you." Well, at least she didn't do anything bad to it. These books I keep on finding are so mysterious, I oughta keep them away from everyone. But, why is Marth's figure slightly darkened now? The others surrounding him aren't as dark, and I could've sworn that it was lighter. I'll think about this later. "Thank goodness nothing bad happened to this 'Wireless' book."

"And here we are." Raimi announced. Wow. I really WAS caught up in my book. "I shall send for the khan shortly."

"I've read that this is a warrior realm." the voice behind me, which sounded like Sumia, stated. "They settle almost everything with fights."

"Sounds like the type o' place for Teach!" Vaike exclaimed.

"Yes, a place of brawn and not brains is perfect for you Vaike." Reflet snarked.

"What'd you say 'bout me!" Vaike yelled. "Let me teach you a lesson with my axe! … Damn, I think I lost it again!"

We all chuckled, ignoring the present threat of Plegia, ready to start a full-blown war with Ylisse. A couple days into this life, and now I'm the leader of a mini army? Yeesh, I wonder what my old life was like before this? As chaotic, perhaps, or more peaceful?

"Sir Robin!" Raimi rushed in, at least, rushed in as easily as she could in her bulky suit of armor. "We have a problem! The khan would like to request your assistance!"

"What?! We're the ones trying to ask for help here!" I hastily replied. What could he want?

"Just come and see! Hurry!" And she ran back out.

"Well, Shepherds, we're supposed to help other people, right?" I asked, receiving a collection of nods. But Reflet was starting to look slightly nervous. "So let's meet this threat!"

Third person POV

Well, as Robin was running through the halls, Reflet was actually looking pretty nervous. Sweating bullets, actually. He had overheard Robin muttering to himself about the "Wireless book". This obviously got him panicked, since this wasn't canon at all.

"Oh man… pleasedon'tbeMarth, pleasedon'tbeMarth, pleasedon'tbeMarth." he muttered, following the Shepherds to the Coliseum. As they neared the site, they could hear noises. Loud noises. Of pain, destruction, and chaos. This obviously worried the Shepherds, but they had been trained to calm their nerves. At least, most of them. Lissa and Reflet were slightly shaking due to the fact that one fought in 0 battles currently, and the other could only heal. They reached the site, but what they saw was rather shocking.

"Please! I don't want to fight!" a figure draped in a regal cape, flowy regal blue hair, tiara poised regally on their head, soft, regal facial features, and a regal blue outfit, regally completing the regal look of regality. No it's not Lucina! What gave you that idea? It was most obviously Prince Marth, the weaker version of the Spotpass Marth. "Weaker" being a relative term, of course. "Can't we talk things through? With diplomacy, perhaps?"

"Har! Fighting is Feroxi diplomacy!" A random Barbarian cried. Backed by 10 others. "We'll deal with you!"

As they lunged forwards, Marth sighed, a look of resignation on his face. "Fine. If you won't listen to reason, I shall deal with you, like the others!"

Each strike from the Barbarians' weapons missed, as Marth did a swords dance and used his sacred sword to slash his enemies, missing all of their vital points, but making them incapable of fighting. The mercy he held, even on the battlefield, was astounding!

"Cripes, this one looks tough." Robin observed.

"And that's why we called you guys. The Shepherds. The unbeatable fighting team!" a female voice boomed behind me. As I turned around, I was greeted with a woman clad in red and white armor. "The name's Flavia. I'm the East-Khan."  
"O-oh. Err… hi?" Robin stumbled, surprised at the fact that the khan was, in fact, a woman, and not a great hulking beast.

"And I… also need help." admitted Basilio. Ah yes, this was the beast that Robin had envisioned, albeit without chest hairs. "If he continues fighting, our kingdom will be in ruins. We'll run out of fighters!"

"So what do you want us to do?" Robin said. "That "Marth" guy seems pretty tough. Also, why aren't you fighting?"

"Well, we were thinking of weakening him." Flavia sighed. "But he just doesn't seem to be one to be easily defeated by our men."

"A-alright, I'll see what I can do." Robin, burning with resolve, stepped forth. "Guys, you stay here, I'll try talking with him."

"Okay, Robin! Don't die!" Lissa announced cheerfully.

"Thanks… I guess." Robin shrugged as he walked towards the Einherjar entity.

"Are you another warrior?" Marth yelled, causing Robin to strain his ears over the roar of the crowd. They thought that Marth was there to put on a show, and wasn't an intruder, or anything like that. "Or are you willing to talk?"

"I'm here to talk things through and try to make you stop." Robin cried back.

"That is good. Finally, a man of reason." Marth sighed.

"Yes, surely a woman of your demeanor would listen to me." Robin grinned, looking rather relieved, not recognizing his fatal mistake. You see, his fingers had covered the "Prince" part of Marth's name, so he hadn't noticed that Marth… was actually a girl. It truly wasn't his fault, either. "Marth", AKA Lucina, was the one to wear similar clothing to him, and since he had met "Marth" and known that "he" was actually a "she", he logically deduced that the person standing across from him was, in fact, a female. Robin had truly dug his own grave.

"D-did you just… call me… A WOMAN!?"

"Y-yes, it's obvious you're a woman. J-just look at that tiara, the soothing voice, the soft features of your face…" Robin was starting to get nervous. Had his initial idea been wrong? At second glance, Marth truly did look like a man. He proceeded to cause his tan shirt to become soaked with his own sweat when he realized what he had just said.

"YOU… YOU SHALL REGRET CALLING ME THAT…" Marth fumed, anger slowly rising. "I… I shall allow you to prepare yourself before we fight. When the full moon rises over the sky, that is when our battle shall take place. Bring all of your warriors. You shall need them." And with that, Marth sheathed his sword, sat down in the middle of the Coliseum, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes, waiting for when the battle to defend his honor would take place.

"O-okay then. I… think I'll go now." Robin dashed off to the gate of the Coliseum, preparing to tell his friends their inevitable fate.

**AN: And this shall be a two-parter. See you later!**


	10. Three Falchions

**AN: And here's the second part!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own any video games referenced in this fic, which belong to their own respective franchises/companies. And yes, I do see two Disclaimers. Three now, actually.**

Third person POV

As Robin wandered through the streets of Ferox, buying supplies for the battle to take place, he was feeling rather nervous. He started thinking back to Marth's exclamation.

"How does he know when the full moon has risen if he stays in the Coliseum?" Robin muttered to himself. "It's not my fault my fingers were covering the 'Prince' part of his name…"

1 Hour Earlier

"Wait. You called PRINCE Marth a woman?" Flavia asked.

"B-b-but my finger was covering the 'Prince' part!" Robin protested.

"I've heard tales of Marth's anger." Basilio ruminated. "Stories saying that he launched great ox-turtle monsters and dark lords clear across battlefields with a swift dash and a hard slash, glowing with rage… rubbish, of course!" he started laughing heartily. "But the Hero-King's power, err, hero-prince's power in this case, is nothing to scoff at."

"Fine, fine, fine!" Robin yelled, exasperated as he got partially berated. "We're here to help, sans Chrom and Frederick, of course. We'll get rid of him, right Shepherds?"

"Uhh…" This was the collective response heard as the Shepherds, even Vaike, had learned of the Hero-King's powers and some, mainly Vaike, had looked to him as a source of inspiration. But Robin is not one to be deterred by simple things as stats!

"Just train guys. I'll be out shopping!" he announced as he ran out.

"Wait! Lemme come with you!" Reflet cried, chasing after him.

"This looks like it'll be interesting!" Lissa shouted, chasing after the chaser.

"And jus' like that, we're all outta royals." Vaike sighed. "But don't worry! The Teach will lead this training session!"

"But I am a Rosannian duke, noblest of nobles, archest of archers!" Virion cried, indignant at the baseless statement that Vaike had made.

"Sure, Ruffles." Vaike said before grabbing Virion by the collar. "And off we go!"

"So the red-haired beauty has you calling me that, too? That is simply marvelous!" Virion sighed sarcastically.

Now

Robin's POV

"Okay. Shopkeeper. Can I buy some Thunders? Let's say, five of them?" I asked, now in my bargaining tactician mode. What can I say? Got to save money to fight the Risen.

"Erm, five?"

"Yeah. For the price of three, if you please."

"No. I don't please."

"How many customers do you get asking to buy weapons?"

"Err, not a whole lot."

"Okay. How about I buy ten for five?"

"Ten for seven!"

"Ten for six?"

"Fine."

"Checkmate."

And with that, we shook hands and I stepped out of the shop. Which is when I saw her. That masked woman… talking with another masked person?

"Hey!" I cried, dropping my tomes and probably startling Lucina. "I need to talk to you!"

She stared at me before dashing as fast as her legs could carry her. "W-wait up! Reflet, Lissa, you carry those tomes and meet me back at the Coliseum!"

"Okay Robin! You go get her!" Reflet cheered as I sped off after the girl.

Dashing through the back alleys of Ferox, I wouldn't let her get away. I'm glad I'm in my tactician's coat. Keeps me warm enough in this wintery climate. And it's breezy enough to stay cool in Ylisse. But enough about the coat, I think I'm closing in! Almost… reached…

_BAMF!_

"What the hell is a 'BAMF'?" I cried as smoke filled the small corridor.

"I am the silent guardian of Ylisse. The watchful protector. The night. I am not the hero that Ylisse needs, but the one it deserves. I strike fear into the hearts of foes all around. I. AM. THE DARK WYVERN." the young man announced, cape billowing in the wind, mask glimmering even in the dark alleys, mouth positioned into a determined grimace, as he perched at the edge of a high balcony..

"And I am the protector of buttercups, the defender of love, the Ardent Azur!" another person announced, and I turned around in response to that voice. Another masked person! This time, one with a mercenary outfit, sorta like Reflet's. "We are here to stop you from reaching the bea-"

"Shut up, In-Azur!" the other person yelled, cutting him off. "Just attack!"

Which is when he, true to his word, suddenly attacked, jumping down on me with his cape still billowing in the wind. Even though it's not that windy. "Gah! Get offa me!"  
"Never! You should never mess with fate! We are all resigned to it!" he lunged at me, which I dodged, but he was still on my back!

"Ge-Dark Wyvern!" 'Azur' cried. "I shall help!" He pulled out a Silver Sword-whoa. That's pretty rare. Only Frederick has a Silver Weapon. This might be tough. Unless…

"Hey Azur!" I yelled, starting to spin. "Catch!"

"W-what are you doi-ARGH!" The wyvern guy lost his grip, I grabbed him, then I threw him at his partner.

"Rgh! This'll teach ya!" I pulled out two tomes, one Thunder and one Fire, ready to attack! Attacking in a small, confined alleyway. Suicidal? Hah! Hardly. Maybe. Just a bit.

"Thunder-Fire Combination Blast!"

Reflet POV

"C'mon, Reflet, we should chase after Robin!" Lissa cried, bounding with energy. How she manages to stay chipper and warm, I don't know. Probably from all of that bouncing she does. How does she do it, with her gigantic metal frame on her dress? The mysteries of-

_KRAKA-FOOM!_

"… did that come from Robin's direction?" I asked, slowly turning towards Lissa.

"Uhh… I think so?" she replied looking at me with a look of worry.

"Should we go after him?"

"Yeah… I think we should."

And then we started running. So while we're running, I think I'll just talk to all of you guys out there. How's life? Mine's amazingly horrible and horribly amazing! I'm stuck in the freakin' world of Fire Emblem, where I could die or get severely injured. It's great! Fine!

"Thanks a lot, Author!" Crap. Was that out loud?

"Who's that 'Arthur' guy?" Lissa asked me, still clutching her tomes while running. "Is he the one that made the blast? Are you psychic?"

"Oh! Um… err… look, it's Robin!" I cried, thankful that Robin was conveniently lying peacefully in the alleyway. Peacefully twitching, that is. "Hey! Are you okay?"  
"Robin!" Lissa bent over, dropping her tomes and grabbing her staff… which couldn't possibly be anywhere on her person… I won't question it, nor do I want to find out where it came from. "I'll heal you right away!"

"Damn… they got away…" he grunted. "Those masked warriors… I'll find them, no matter what it takes!"

"Wait. Masked warriors? With an 'S'?" I thought. Dang. We haven't met Cherche yet and Gerome's already here? Stupid timelines.

"Well, of course 'masked warriors' has an 'S' in it, silly!" Lissa laughed. "Without it, it would just be 'maked warriors'!"

_Oh Lissa. If only you knew._

Third person POV

Oh, if only those three knew. Gerome (and Inigo, which our poor, friendly, neighborhood OC didn't know) had just barely escaped Robin's blast, feeling the effect in their legs. At the top of a building of the alleyways, Gerome stood, looking over the three.

"Alright! We should head back to the others!" Lissa announced before dashing off, being followed by Robin.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Reflet asked before joining in the chase.

"It seems that you two are no match for Robin's tactical grace, even at the level he's at right now." a figure behind them chuckled. "This is why I always handle the important things."

"Sh-shut up, Lucina." Gerome stuttered. "OUR Robin wasn't as crazy as this one. Pulling out two tomes at once. No matter what he does, he's still resigned to his fate."

"Geroooome… my legs hurt. O-ouch…" Inigo whined. "Why'd you use me as a body shield? I'm hurt that you'd use your friends like that."

"You aren't my friends… I'm only here for Minervy-kins." he turned, starting to walk off of the roof.

"And what about these fashionable masks?" Lucina smirked. "You contributed these to our effort."

Gerome stopped, slowly turning around to face Lucina. "Th-that was just so we wouldn't change what was written into our future!" he exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"And how about this Marth?" Lucina asked. "He was never mentioned by any of our parents. Albeit, they might have been embarrassed by their loss, but we must still help them!"

"… fine. But if we lose, then that's what fate has dealt us."

"Yes!" Inigo exclaimed. "I knew you'd pull thr-CRAP MY LEGS!" Inigo exclaimed as he fell, face-first, onto the ground beneath him.

It was Gerome's turn to silently laugh this time.

"By the way." Lucina wondered. "What was up with your nicknames? The 'Dark Wyvern' and the 'Ardent Azur'?"

"Oh man, not this again." And Gerome was back to his old perturbed self.

Still Third person POV

_The stadium is packed! So many cheering competitors! The pressure from all of these people mustn't weigh on me!_ thought Robin. _I must remain tactically sound._

"Marry me, Marth!"

"Crush his guts, Marth!"

"Be my waifu, Marth!"

"It seems as if most of the shouting from the crowd is just marital requests. And from mostly guys, too…" Reflet sighed. "At least those guys are safe in the rafters. We're going to be the ones he takes his anger out on!"

Robin had called up all of the Shepherds to bear arms, and accompanying them were Lon'qu, who was still on Basilio's side, and Lucina, Inigo, and Gerome, also on Basilio's side. They would need all the people they had if they were going to fight Marth.

"Hey, Luci." the "Ardent Azur" whispered. "Y'think those guys are asking you out? YOur secret identity ruined?"

"No." Lucina grumbled. "The rose petals falling around Marth's feet are the evidence of that."

"What's the matter, Lucina?" the "Dark Wyvern", who was without Minerva for fear of having her get hurt by Marth, asked. "Jealous?"

"N-no…" Lucina blushed. "I wouldn't want my identity to be revealed…"

"Alright, I know we kinda got off on a bad start." Robin, who was in front of them, started. "But could we stop with the whispering? Gives me a bad impression of you guys. Can't we start on a new leaf?"

"Hmph." Gerome grunted. "If that's how you think of us, then it's not as if we can change that."

"Err, what's his deal?" Robin asked Lucina.

"Don't mind him." Lucina smiled, offering her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Just call me 'Marth'."

"Like that guy over there?" Robin pointed.

"If we are done talking, I would like to begin the fight." the real Marth stated, loud and resolute. "You may make the first move."

"Alrighty, then!" Robin announced. "Lissa, you stay in the back, because you're our only healer, and without you, we'd be sorta screwed! Everyone else, CHARGE!"

"And this is the 'tactical grace' you think so highly of?" Gerome sighed. "We might as well have had Chrom lead."

"Don't worry." Lucina grimaced. "We'll be fine."

They were most definitely NOT fine. Marth had deserved the title of Hero-King, as even in his princely days, he packed quite a punch, err, sword, that is. He did not kill anybody technically, but he DID cause them to become incapacitated enough so that they would be out of the battle permanently. First dispatching the mages, he worked his way through most of the fighters, leaving only Robin, Lucina, Inigo, and Gerome. They had fought hard, lasting until the wee hours of the morning, when the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

"My tactician's instinct is telling me that something is very, very wrong. I wish I could place what it was, though." Robin groaned.

"Maybe it's the fact that there are only FOUR. PEOPLE. LEFT." Gerome sighed, looking rather exasperated. "Let me handle him."

"And I shall fight as well!" Inigo cried, looking rather terrified for someone who yelled something that heroically foolhardy.

"Wait, no!" Robin reached out to try to grab them, but it was too late.

Inigo and Gerome dashed forwards, a look of determination set on one's face, and a look of panic on the other's. "For keeping our fates the same!" "For buttercups everywhere!" If being valiant was equal to the amount of power one held, Gerome and Inigo could have felled a Titan. Unfortunately, Marth being Marth, was equally as valiant as them, more pissed off at the insult on his gender than them, and could probably fell two Titans with his strength alone.

"Fall back, Azur and the Wyvern!" Robin yelled. "You're injured!"

But before they could retreat Marth turned his sword and jabbed both of them with his sword hilt, causing them to simultaneously fly across the arena to the gates and be knocked unconscious. Indeed, his skill was almost game-breaking!

"Damn!" Robin cried, kneeling over. "Something is hurting me on the inside, and I just can't figure out what it is!"

"How nice." Lucina observed. "You care for your partners that had attacked you earlier? You are a kind soul."

But before Robin could object, he was thrown across the field by a blue blur. No, not that hedgehog, the other one: Marth! He collided into the wall, feeling rather dazed.

"Robin!" Lucina cried out.

"Pay attention to the battle!" Marth announced as he dashed towards Lucina next. They traded blow after blow, neither side faltering from the other's offensive. As they fought Marth noticed something rather plot pertinent.

"Tell me! Where did you get that blade!" he yelled, suspicious at the fact that her sword could be matched by his. "And who taught you to fight like that?"

"My father!" the other 'Marth' cried before rushing the real Marth to attack once more.

Now, Robin may have been dazed, but he overheard everything.

_Wait… her father? The blue hair, the same sword as Chrom, the same fighting style, her knowledge of my name even though I don't remember telling her that. She… she must be… Chrom's sister from an alternate dimension! It's certainly strange, but nothing else would be as logical as that. What else would explain her getting the Falchion like Chrom did? She must have inherited the Falchion in her universe instead of Chrom!_

"All of my tactician instincts. They burn with pain… but I oddly feel satisfied at the same time." Robin sighed. "Must be the relief at finding out what her secret is. But for now, I should join her in battle!" he firmly stated before jumping back into the fray to help who he thought was Chrom's sister from another world.

Third person POV

"So, your highliness." Donnel stated. "We've been ridin' for 'bout two hours now. When're we gonna git to these 'Shepherds' you talk about?"

"Donnel, just call me by my real name." Chrom said, looking a bit peeved. "We should get there in one d-wait. Frederick!"

"Yes, milord?" Frederick readily replied. "What would you like?"

"Do you see that person over there?" Chrom squinted, pointing at a figure that had a clearly defined head of red hair.

"Oh. You mean that merchant?"

"Yes! She might have a Rift Door we could buy to get home fast!"

"And why didn't you use this money for Donnel's village?" Frederick eyed Chrom suspiciously, that is, the best eyeing he could do with his head facing forwards and running straight for an Anna.

"Crap! I just remembered! Sorry, Donnel."

"Aw shoot. Tweren't nothin' my village couldn't handle. They probably forgive ya already!"

"Really, Donnel?" Chrom questioned.

"Err, maybe we should give them some time." Donnel awkwardly chuckled. "Like, two years or sumthin' like that."

"Okay, then." Chrom blushed with slight shame. "Well, we're getting closer to that merchant. Hey, there, got any Rift Doors for a wandering prince?!"

"Hm?" Anna wondered, turning around. She was met with the sight of Frederick's horse directly in front of her face. Not the strangest thing she'd seen in her travels. "Uhh, hi. Lemme check my bag for one."

"Oh, please hurry up!" Chrom half-begged, half-asked. "We need to get to the Colosseum as soon as possible!"

"As soon as possible, you say?" Anna asked, a sly look on her face. "Well, I don't normally sell these things, but for you, I'll make a deal. 1000 Gold!"

"Oh, fine, here!" Chrom threw one of his two emergency money pouches at Anna, which she accurately caught. "Now, please teleport us! I can feel my Chrom-senses burning with danger! My friends might be in mortal peril!"  
"Yeesh, calm down prince." Anna muttered. "Now. Here you go!"

She threw the Rift Door at Frederick's horse, three figures atop it, and watched as they disappeared in a flash. She continued walking, saying to herself, "Won't they be surprised as to where they end up. Hope they don't get mad at me." She chuckled to herself.

Robin's POV

Alright! We're still lasting against Marth! But both Lucina and I seem ready to drop dead. Don't have much stamina left. Gotta last until Chrom comes back. In another day…

"Damnit, Chrom!" I grunted, swords clashing against Marth. He's already made me go through most of my funds because all of my damn swords keep breaking! "Where the hell are you?"

And just like that, my call was answered in an insane burst of light. A gigantic hole in the roof of the Coliseum, light poured through the opening, reflecting off of Marth's sword and blinding his eyes. And through the hole came Frederick's horse and its owner, lance-first, diving into the battle with Chrom and… a guy wearing a pot on his head? Well, either way, the help is appreciated.

"We're here to help, Robin!" Chrom announced, a heavenly light surrounding him as one had surrounded Lady Emmeryn. Maybe it runs in the family? "Let's go!" And that is when he launched himself off of Frederick's horse. Wait, he's really glowing? It's not just the sun?

"SOL!" Chrom cried plunging his blade into Marth, which probably caught all of us by surprise, considering that me and the girl were about 5 inches away from that blade. "Followed by LUNA!"

"Wow, Chrom." I said, rather impressed. I'd only just found about Master Seals while reading and buying stuff, but he might have rushed into his Great Lord position. "You're a lifesaver!"

"And here's the final blow!" and that was the fake Marth, piercing the real Marth's heart.

"…" Marth closed his eyes in resignation. "You have proven your strength against me… I concede this time…" And just like that, he faded away.

"Wow… that was great guys…" I sighed. "G-good job… now, I think I'll just go to sleep now… on this nice soft ground…"

**AN: Wow. This chapter is the longest I've made so far. Enjoy, guys. I'm not posting again until May, so this is your gift from me. Crappy gifts are still gifts. See you later!**


	11. Back to Two

**AN: Hello! Back from my month-long hiatus, I have this chapter right here! We're finally back to the main plot of Fire Emblem: Awakening! Also, I have decided to literally type out "SCENE SWAP" or "POV SWAP" whenever the scene or POV, well, swaps. The dashes I've been using apparently disappear in the writing. Sorry for any confusion this has caused. If there are people that know how to make something less intruding than that, please comment on what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any video games referenced in this fic, which belong to their own respective franchises/companies. I also don't own anything else I might reference here, intentional or not.**

Robin's POV

Where am I… I feel so sleepy… what's this? I'm in a field at night? This looks a lot like the field Chrom found me in, except instead of the bright sun, it's the full moon. But why? I remember falling asleep in the Coliseum… after seeing Chrom and Frederick fly in through the roof, of all places!

"Hello? Chrom? Lissa? Reflet? Anyone?"

And my cries are met with silence. Maybe if I just wander around, I could find something…

"Gwaaaaarrrgh! Must… kill… Rooobiin!"

"Wait, that's a random group of Risen! Don't know what's happening, and how they know my name, but it seems as if it's time to fight! Thunder!" And just like that, they are defeated. But what is happening?

"OU OU OU OU OUOOOOO!"

"Risen ON wolves?! Well, Thunder again!" And that was easy… a little TOO easy…

"OU OU OU OUOOOOOO!"

"Crap! More of them? Th-thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Damn! No more uses! I thought I still had about 34! Anyway, in cases like this, it's time to use my sword!" They're tough, but maybe if I last, I can win this! Crap! My sword broke! No! They're surrounding me… can't… breathe…

SCENE SWAP

Third person POV

"BWARGH! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!"

And Robin awoke to the lovely sight of Lissa, bent over and clutching her stomach from laughing too hard.

"Oh. It's just you." Robin groaned, looking annoyed and relieved at the same time. It was at this moment that he looked up and noticed Reflet standing behind Lissa. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I had to see that 'rubbery face' thingy that you were rumored to have. The payoff was well worth it."

"What rumors? I've been around for less than a week!" Robin scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh… err, on another note, while you were knocked out, Chrom was talking with Flavia. They've negotiated a deal, and we're gonna fight for them."

"Again!?" Robin rubbed his temples, still reeling from the memory of the previous battle. "Well, I suppose we have no choice. This IS for the good of Ylisse, right?"

"Right, Robin!" Lissa grinned, having recovered from her laughing fit. "You're doing this for Emm! Oh, and Ylisse, too."

"So, when are we battling?" Robin sighed. "Hopefully not-"

"In two hours!" was Lissa's joyous interruption.

"-soon. Damn."

"Now I'll just leave you two alone to finish your C support." Reflet muttered, exiting the room.

"Anyway, who taught you to play tricks like that? Surely your parents taught you better…"

SCENE SWAP

Third person POV

"So, it seems we must fight that person." Chrom mused. "Marth! One question, before we begin?"

"..." And Marth replied with nothing.

"So it seems our swords shall speak for us!" Chrom announced before grabbing his sword out of the ground, which he had plunged it into mere seconds ago.

And just like that, Lucina sheathed her own sword, a Falchion that looked almost exactly like Chrom's, but slightly more battle-weary.

"Th-there's no way…" Chrom muttered, face frozen with disbelief. "Well, prepare yourself!"

Chrom leaped into the air, flying towards Lucina with his sword plunging into the waiting blade of the Parallel Falchion. Which totally looked nothing like Ike's Aether in any way, shape, or form, by the way. After the initial strike, Chrom unleashed a flurry of blows that Lucina parried skillfully. Once Chrom stopped his onslaught, Lucina returned a blow of her own, which Chrom barely dodged. Then she jumped almost exactly like Chrom, performing a forward somersault that also defied the laws of physics, charging straight into Chrom's sword. It was pure luck that she dove in blade-first, and it would have created some complications if she were to go in, head-first, perhaps. Luck like that probably runs in the family.

"Tell me! Who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom yelled, eyes attempting to peer into Lucina's mask to no avail.

"My father!" she yelled back, back-flipping to avoid Chrom's sword swing that carried more force than hers. They faced each other before dashing once more, their swords scraping against each other with a resounding clang.

"Marth is a formidable swordsman, and his men look capable as well. Be mindful of that." Chrom grunted. "Also good at gymnastics, apparently."

"Alright, everyone, be careful." Robin calmly stated. "At least these guys don't nearly look as bad as-"

"Risen riding wolves?" Lissa asked, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Uhh, I, you, Risen, argh! Lissa, please don't interrupt me when I'm making plans!" Robin blushed with embarrassment at the memory. "It makes it difficult for me to function!"

"Sure thing, Robin!" she replied, satisfied with the result.

The battle proceeded with little event. Nothing of much interest, except, of course, for Chrom's second confrontation with Lucina. Let's skip forward to that, shall we?

"Who is your father?" Chrom declared, the lovely Sumia flying gracefully alongside him.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." Lucina replied back.

"Look, Lissa owes you her life, and for that I am grateful. But here, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance…" Lucina smirked. "But we shall see who shames who!"

Chrom took the first strike, rushing ahead and slashing upwards. Lucina back-flipped out of the way, after which she returned the strike, which Chrom skillfully blocked.

"You're pretty acrobatic, aren't you?" Chrom yelled, acknowledging the swordswoman's might. "I'd like to meet your father someday!"

"I think you already know who he is." Lucina muttered to herself. "There!" She saw a hole in Chrom's defense, and struck with as much force as she could muster! But just before the blade could connect, Sumia's lance blocked it out of nowhere, startling both of the Falchion wielders that had become preoccupied with the battle.

"Now, captain!" Sumia cried. "Attack him now!"

"I will not fail!" Chrom declared before slashing sideways at Lucina, sword miraculously not ripping off any of her clothing. This would be too spoilerific and fanservicey this early into the fan fiction. It's not as if you could see her anyway, unless you readers have vivid imaginations.

"S-so your claims were true..." Lucina whispered, dramatically lifting her arm to reach the sunlight that shone through the hole of the Coliseum, which hadn't been fixed from Frederick's earlier assault. She allowed her arm to fall limply onto the ground moments later, as if she had perished from the world. Which is most definitely not true, as she had dashed away before Chrom could even notice.

"Well fought, prince!" Flavia announced, walking through one of the previously barred doors. "You have my respect and my alliance! This new khan shall provide you with the troops you need."

"Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom humbly bowed.

"No, let me thank you! I feel invigorated with this power I have! Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" and she immediately marched off, probably to get herself drunk… on happiness, of course. Happiness, smiles, and perhaps just a little bit of beer.

It was at this point that a disgruntled Basilio came lumbering through the other door. "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…"

"Err, have we met before?" Chrom asked, confused.

"Oh, I have. Hey, Basilio…" Robin chuckled, hiding partially behind the body of Chrom. "No hard feelings about your removal from power, right?"

"No. I'm already past that. AND I plan to outdrink her at her party!" Basilio laughed heartily before looking back at Chrom. "But I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

"What do you know about him?" Chrom asked once more, basically making his through the conversation with simple questions and responses.

"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. But he just fled the moment the tournament ended." Basilio sighed. "Oh well."

"Alrighty, guys, I think we should go now." Robin cut in. "Lady Emmeryn is kinda waiting for us to come back and tell her that we succeeded."

"Hold." Basilio stated. "Before you leave, I have something for you. Come here, Lon'qu!"

And the Chon'sinian man walked into view, looking as apprehensive as always. "Lon'qu was my former champion. He may be silent, but his sword is peerless. I still don't know how Marth beat him so quickly."

"But he looks so strong." Lissa muttered, gazing at the might that was Lon'qu. She, of course, didn't notice the glare that Frederick sent towards Lon'qu.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu cried, jumping back three feet.

"W-what'd I do?" Lissa asked, a look of confusion and annoyance painted on her face.

"He's just edgey around women." Basilio laughed. "But he is capable. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"Err, thank you, Basilio." Chrom humbly bowed once more. "And you, Lon'qu? You have any objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu grunted.

"Okay… welcome aboard, then." Chrom shrugged.

_Several days of hiking through the lands later… _

Reflet's POV

Alright, so now that we're back in Ylisse, let's see how much time I have. Chrom's having a conference with Emmeryn, and then Maribelle gets kidnapped. I think I'll prepare now.

_Hey, Author! After the part where Maribelle gets kidnapped, isn't that where I meet my evil counterpart?_

"The author is unavailable at this hour." _I can hear you saying you're not here! _"Oh! Damn. Err, maybe?" _Maybes are usually yeses._ "No comment." _So how evil is he? _"Why am I even talking with you? Talking with myself is sorta weird, isn't it?" _BUT DOES HE HAVE A CLASSIC BLAST? I'd hate you, uh myself for it. _"Uh… I can't say anything, people are watching, bye!"

… guess I should just prepare then.

_Approximately 2 hours of frenetic panicking and rushed packing later…_

"Well then? Is everyone ready? The Plegian border is a long ways off." Chrom announced. And that's when I saw Ricken rush in. Poor Ricken. Most people say he's too young, but then I wonder what that makes Lissa and Donnel…

"Captain, I'm ready to save Maribelle! When do we leave?" he eagerly shouted.

"You're too young for this mission, Ricken!" Chrom sternly replied. Dang. He sure can put his foot down when he wants to. "You should just watch the garrison. We're off, then. Be good, Ricken."

Well, I'll probably regret this choice, but… "Err, Chrom?"

"Yes, Reflet?"

"I think I sprained my ankle. I'm sorry, I won't be able to come with you guys." I started to limp as well as I could, which probably looked nothing like a sprained ankle. "Good luck, though! I know you can save Maribelle."

"Okay. You just stay and watch the garrison with Ricken." Chrom shrugged. "Get better. Shepherds, roll out!"

As they all left, it was impossible to ignore Ricken's face of annoyance. He's probably looked down upon by almost everyone at camp. He probably has it worse than Kellam. Wait, nobody has it bad as him.

"Before, you say anything about following them, I want in."

"W-wait, what? Your ankle is fine?" Ricken looked at me, seeming only slightly flabbergasted.

"Why wouldn't it be? I'm just gonna come with you. You don't mind the help, do you?"

"N-no. Thanks, Reflet! You're one of the only ones that believes in me!" Ricken grinned.

Well, gotta stand up for the vertically challenged, I guess. This probably won't affect canon.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Testing's over, so I guess I'll be returning to my regular update schedule AKA never… Don't forget to review, and see you later!**


	12. Journey to the West (of Ylisstol)

**AN: Let's waste no more time to start the story! But first, here's a Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing referenced in this fic, which belong to their own respective franchises/companies. That covers all of my bases. I think.**

Reflet's POV

"So, we should probably get going now, right Ricken?" I announced, pointing towards the main exit. "Let's g-urk!"

"Wait!" Ricken cried out, pulling on my collar. He's got a pretty strong grip. I'm actually kind of surprised that he could reach my collar. "Chrom just exited through there! We'll have to take a different way!"

"Oh. Uhh, you're right. Then let's go that way! But where is that way?"

"Just follow me…" Ricken sighed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" A voice cried behind us. "They forgot me again!? I guess it's to be expected…" Ah. It was Kellam.

"Hey, Kellam! Wanna come with us?" I yelled.

"Uhh, sure, I guess." he shrugged in reply.

"So, Ricken. How long will this hike take, exactly?"

"About a day. Why?"

"Um, alright. Hey, author! Can you switch the scene or do a hiking montage or something? The readers won't wanna this boring stuff!" I yelled into space.

_Sure thing!_ the voices in my head replied.

"Reflet. Who's this 'Arthur' guy that you're calling out for?" Ricken asked.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go!"

SCENE SWAP

Third person POV

After a mildly amusing hiking montage involving three rabid bears and a honey-soaked Reflet, the trio had finally arrived in the same valley where Maribelle had been captured. As the three males overlooked the rocky expanse, they could make out several figures, which were obviously Gangrel, Emmeryn, Chrom, Aversa, and the other brigands and Shepherds.

"What?!" Ricken cried out in outrage. "How dare they treat Maribelle like that?! I won't stand for it."

"Then we should just rush the brigands, I guess." Reflet shrugged. "Though in the game, there seemed to be less people than that."

"What game are you talking about? Maribelle's in real danger!" Ricken exploded.

"Forget I said anything. Charge!"  
Further down the mountain, three brigands were around Maribelle, one of them holding her just a little too close to her for her comfort.

"Poor, stupid girl. Are you really worth fighting a war over?" Aversa scoffed. "You'll only be remembered as the one who destroyed House Ylisse. Or perhaps one with horrible tastes in fashion."

"Objection! You're one to talk!" Maribelle rebuked. "You're barely wearing anything at all, you hag!"

"What? How dare you! Deal with her, boys." Aversa commanded to the brigands.

"No… I still have so much to live for… forgive me, Lissa…"

Suddenly, a Bronze Sword came flying out of nowhere! Flying through the air like a shuriken, it hit the brigand squarely in the eye. A one hit KO. At least, it might have been if the hilt hadn't hit his eye.

"Argh!" he reeled back in pain, letting go of Maribelle. "Why me!"

"How about I match that eye?" Maribelle yelled as she reared back her parasol and jabbed it into the poor brigand's only unharmed eye.

"This is just a bad day for meeee." he whimpered as he staggered backwards and came rolling down a steep incline.

"Elwind!" Ricken cried out, blasting a second one. "Maribelle! Let's go!

"Ricken!? What are you doing here?" Maribelle asked incredulously.

"Just run! We can talk about it later!"

"Oh no yah don't!" exclaimed the third brigand. Nimbly jumping into the air to deliver a critical hit, he dove down towards Maribelle… and got impaled on Kellam's lance.

"Sometimes, I wonder how people can't see me." Kellam offhandedly remarked.

"Oh, look. The little vixen has a harem." Aversa cooed. "Aren't they all so precious. Except for that mercenary. He disturbs me."  
"Don't talk down to us, witch!" Ricken yelled as he released a blast of relatively weak wind energy. But for the sake of the plot, it was enough to deter Aversa's advances and create enough time for the four to run away.

"Wretched whelps! I should… no. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." Aversa scoffed as turned away and went back towards Gangrel, who was laughing maniacally.

"I have my war, now! Captain Orton! Take down as many Ylisseans as you can here! Now, do your best—at doing your worst! Away, Aversa!" Gangrel cackled.

"And the battle starts, huh?" Reflet sighed. "AND I forgot to grab my sword… all I have now is this stupid Tree Branch."

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the incline that the brigand had just rolled off of, Robin was pondering over what he should do. "I think I see Reflet, Ricken, and that, errm, temperamental girl on top of that cliff." he pondered to himself.

"Robin, are you talking to yourself?" Chroma asked.

"Uh, no. Chrom! You and Sumia should ride up the cliff to support the three on the cliff there!" Robin pointed.

"Got it, Robin." Chrom nodded as he hopped onto Sumia's horse (or rather, leaped to Sumia's side and mysteriously floated) and flew up to meet the quartet.

"Now. It's time to tip-"

"Roooobiiiiin! You haven't paired up all of us yet!" Lissa cried. "Ooh, ooh, ooh, can I be paired with Frederick?"

"Oh. Yeah. That." Robin face-palmed. "And what should we do about that brigand rolling on the ground over there?"  
"Leave him." Frederick grunted. "His pitiful eye-rubbing won't deter us from this battle."

Back at the top of the cliff, Chrom and his merry band of half of the Shepherds continued their mostly one-sided assault on Orton's forces.

"Wow! These guys are pretty easy!" Reflet exclaimed as he easily parried a myrmidon's slash.

"How is he doing that!?" the myrmidon cried. "It's a fricking branch!"

"Err, trade secret?" Reflet smirked as he inexplicably drove the branch through the myrmidon's chest. "This thing's probably better than my Bron-is that my Bronze Sword?"

"Urgh. Remind me why I was paired up with you again?" Maribelle groaned daintily, if such a thing is even possible. "Why not Ricken? His personality is much more appealing."

"What Chrom says goes I assume." he replied, already running off towards his sword which stuck in a bush. "Sorry Branchy, but I prefer the Bron-"  
Just as Reflet nearly touched the blade's handle, a magnificent wyvern flew in between the bush and him.

"Are you one of those rabble that King Gangrel asked me to defeat? No matter. I won't ask for your name. Only your life!" Orton grunted as he threw his Short Axe towards Reflet.

"Argh! My love!" Reflet cried as the he barely dodged the Short Axe. "It seems that fate is so cruel to separate us!"  
"Are you mourning your stupid sword?" Maribelle yelled out in disbelief. "Just fight that brute and get it over with!"  
"You wouldn't understand our love! You're just a Troubadour!"  
"You… you will take me seriously!" Orton exclaimed as he threw five more Short Axes at Reflet. "Face me and my arsenal of Short Axes!"  
"Where! Are! You! Even! Getting them!?" Reflet panted as he continually dodged his barrage. "It's my turn now! Aether!" he cried, throwing his branch skywards.

"What? Impossible! That attack was the Radiant Hero's move!" Orton gasped, and he was right. Since he was paying attention to the branch, he did not notice Reflet sneak around him to grab the Bronze Sword.

"Hah! Of course it's impossible, you fool!" Reflet laughed. "OBviously I just tricked you so that you'd lower your guard! I can't even believe that you fell f-HURGH!"  
"You tricked me once." Orton grumbled, having thrown a Straight Axe right into Reflet's chest. "But let's see you squirm your way out of this one."

"Heal!" Maribell announced before showering Reflet in her staff's healing green light. "In case you forgot, I'm still here!"  
"Thanks, Maribelle!" Reflet grinned as he jumped back up. "Ready for my turn, you ass?! Cause I'm really feelin' it!"  
"W-where'd he go?" Orton gasped. "He couldn't move that fast, could he?!"

"Then it's a good thing criticals let me go faster!" Reflet roared in the air above Orton. " Back Slash!"

And with that cry, Orton was defeated. "This matters not. Soon war will be upon… your soil… bastards…"

"Look! He dropped a bullion! And it's pretty big!" Reflet announced as he held his prize over his head.

"Should we really take that money?" Maribelle pondered. "He could have stolen it from the village he just raided with that madman and the hag."  
"Then we'll just put some of it in the convey." Reflet shrugged. "For the war effort."  
"Some?" Maribelle asked.

"Uhh, most?"

"Most?"  
"Fine." Reflet sighed. "All of it."

"That's what I thought." Maribelle smirked.

"Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" Lissa cried.

"I'm fine, darling." Maribelle grinned. "Just pleased to meet you again."

"I'm glad you're safe." Robin sighed with relief. "You may not have been too fond of me, but I hope we can get along. After all, I am the Shepherds' tactician now."

It was at this point that Reflet decided to walk over to Ricken and Kellam, who were standing near the corner of the group of 14 or so Shepherds.

"So, how'd you like battling?" Reflet asked.

"It's pretty fun!" Ricken beamed. "Except for the killing. It feels a bit weird at first."  
"You'll get over it. Who knew that you'd have great chemistry with Kellam, of all people?"

"Well, I usually just notice the large shadow that Kellam casts over me."

"You." Maribelle tapped Reflet's shoulder. "I must thank you and Ricken for saving me. If you two weren't there I-I'd… I don't want to think about it."

"Hey!" Kellam sighed. "I'm still here, too, y'know!"

"Oh! Err, I also thank you for saving me, Kellam."

"Alright everyone!" Chrom announced. "We're going back to the halidom! War is brewing."

**AN: If I ever write a Super Smash Bros fanfiction, I am totally gonna have Reflet challenge Shulk. Who else owned Xenoblade Chronicles before Shulk got ascended to meme stardom? Anyway, see y'all later!**


	13. She Can Change the Future!

**AN: With this chapter I shall present to you a most amazing plot twist. And you'll have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and other referenced franchises belong to their respective companies. And I belong to me.**

Third person POV

"Let's see. I've already gotten a bag of chocolate for Gaius, 'cause Chrom might not be on the correct side of the battlefield. Since I've done everything, I think I'll just take a nap." Reflet sighed to himself rather expositionally in his room, almost as if he were in a story of some sorts.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Chrom was standing around the castle courtyard, sighing a sigh that could rival Cordelia's sighs. Robin, walking down a hallway near the courtyard, heard his sighs and saw him through an open window. "Chrom!" he yelled, jumping through the window's hole. "Why're you out so late?"

"Oh, Robin. It's nothing. Just… dueling with some unpleasant thoughts… you should know something, Robin. Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt waged war on Plegia for many years, ending when he died about 15 years ago. Plegia AND Ylisse were affected. Farmers who had wives, children, they were all sent to their deaths by my father. I was young, but I remember those dark times… and how they affected Emmeryn.

She wasn't even ten when our father had abruptly died, and all of the blame and hatred was targeted towards her. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one… but she never let them see how they affected her. Only Lissa and I understood.

"I-I don't know what to say." Robin awkwardly looked away, feeling weighed down by what was a rather deep topic.

"I just don't understand it, Robin. She treated our people with caring and kindness while they mocked and vilified her. She reunited soldiers with their families, ended the war. She even accepted it when the people "forgave" her for the war. She represents the best of our halidom: peace. But men like King Gangrel would take advantage of that. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him… so perhaps I must be death's agent." Chrom finished, a resolute look in his eyes.

"That was… really profound, Chrom." Robin gaped at his friend, dumbfounded at his words.

"I agree. It was well spoken, sir." Lucina said, who was disguised as Marth. "Good evening to you."

"How'd you get in?" Chrom stepped back, hand already reaching for his sword. "The castle's defenses are impervious! You shouldn't have been able to-"

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." she offhandedly remarked.

"There? But how? It's only a small hole in the wall, and I'd thought it well concealed."

"You needn't worry. I come here only to warn you. The exalt's life is in danger."

"What? But Emmeryn is guarded at all hours."

"What if I told you I have seen the future?" Lucina's voice suddenly grew dark. "Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

"That's about as absurd as humans being able to fly without pegasi or wyverns."

"Then allow me to prove it." Lucina announced, pulling out her Falchion with Chrom doing the same. "I'm about to save your life. From him." An assassin leaped from the bushes as if to prove Lucina's point. She proceeded to perform a move similar to Ike's Aether, making a cut so clean that it caused no blood to escape from his body. Which probably isn't possible, but the game has a T rating for a reason.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" she questioned, turning to face Chrom.

"Yeah."

However, another assassin rose from the bushes, catching Lucina off guard. She slipped on the first assassin's sword, having her mask slashed off by the second assassin's blade in the process. Chrom turned towards Lucina, surprised at what he saw. "Wait. Y-you… Marth's a woman?!" Chrom cried, turning to Robin in confusion. "W-what is this?"

"And quite the actress, too." Lucina grinned, being pleased at herself for her acting skills. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

"Yeah, Chrom." Robin simply shrugged. "I thought that was established by now."  
"No! It wasn't!" Chrom threw up his hands in frustration. "She seemed so-"

Chrom's sentence was cut off by an ear-splitting explosion. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later!" Chrom yelled, already running towards the sound with Lucina and Robin closely following behind.

"I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Preferably where I can see it. Let nothing stop you from either objective" Validar growled.

"As you wish, master." Generic Assassin # 1 nodded before disappearing into the shadows.

"Wait a second. We're supposed to KILL the exalt?" Gaius questioned from afar. "I'm just here to line my pockets with some royal goods. But the exalt's such a sweet lady… I'd never harm her."

"What? I can't believe this! Two assassins and the little princeling is unscathed?" Validar gasped, using a rather peculiar ability that allowed him to see through walls. Must run in the family. "Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage. Can it be?! After years of searching… it seems it's time for a family reunion. Fate piles gifts at my feet today!"

As Validar grinned rather creepily outside of the castle, Lucina noticed something. "The Falchion is gleaming." _That means the future is already changing. Good._

"Something wrong, Marth?" Chrom asked.

"It's not of your concern." Lucina coldly replied back.

"Seems like nothing ever is with you." Chrom shrugged. "Just stay by Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers."

"Alright, Shepherds. Let's get to work!" Robin announced.

SCENE SWAP

"Let's see, Gaius was coming from the right side of the castle, so if I just tread lightly I may not have to get into any battles."

"Err, Reflet. Who's Gaius?" Kellam asked, his heavy armor silently clanking behind him.

"No need to worry. Just gotta recruit someone since Chrom cut through the middle of the castle. Aha! There he is!" Reflet pointed. "Kellam. Slowly shuffle towards that man while I hide behind you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He looks a bit dangerous." Kellam muttered as he squinted (at least, it looked as if he were squinting) in the direction of the thief."

"He won't be able to see you. Just trust me."

"Well, okay, I guess…" Kellam shrugged as he started inching towards the red-headed thief.

As they slowly moved closer, Gaius was having a midlife crisis. _What should I do?_ he thought. _I only came for the treasure, but if I leave now, that long face guy might kill me. But if I try to steal from the exalt, her forces would kill me. Man, oh man, why's it so hard being a thief these days?_

"Psst." A voice behind him whispered.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING I SWEAR I WAS ONLY HERE FOR THE MONEY WHY WOULD I EVEN HURT THE EXALT!"

"Sheesh. Calm down, already, will ya?" Reflet sighed. "I know you don't wanna kill anyone. So that's why I'd like to make you an offer."

"Sorry to tell you, but I'm still in the need for some money. You won't get in my way." said Gaius as he unsheathed his Iron Sword.

"I have a bag full of chocolates." Reflet replied, pulling out a rather large bag.

"… what kind?"  
"Chon'sinian, apparently. A place called Heir'Shays."

"I know that place. I thought the line was miles long." Gaius stepped back in shock.

"I had to wait TEN HOURS to get it. So do you want them or not? You have to align yourself with the Shepherds, first."

"S-sure. Just gimme that chocolate!" Gaius lunged towards Reflet, knocking both of them down in the process.

"O-okay! Now get offa me!"

"Reflet, are you even allowed to recruit Shepherds like that?" Kellam asked.

"Wh-who's that?!" Gaius jumped back in shock, having not noticed the bulky suit of armor right next to Reflet. "He just came out of nowhere!"

"Yeah. You should get used to that." Kellam sighed.

As the three continued conversing, impervious to the chaos that surrounded them, Robin and Chrom had confronted Validar.

"Alright, Chrom. If we can defeat this leader, the other assassins should be as easy as pie."

"Well, Sumia said that it took her 15 times to bake a pie, so it's probably not THAT easy."

"Damnit, Chrom, it's an idiom! Stop being so literal."

"Yeesh, Robin, what's got you so worked up?"

"I-I'm not sure." Robin scratched his head in confusion. "That guy just gives me the creeps with his wind-swept hair and eyeshadow look, I guess."

"Then let's make this quick." Chrom turned to their enemy, starting to plunge his sword into the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait. Chrom." Robin held his hand out in a stopping pose. "What are you doing?"

"... plunging my sword into the floor?"

"This is a castle. Your SISTER'S castle. Why would you even do that? The Falchion's all covered in blood and everything."

"Actually, it's pretty clean. Spotless in fact." Chrom replied, looking over his blade for any blood or dirt.

"That's not the point! Why would you ruin your sister's floors? They seem too intricate for you to just STAB!" Robin flailed around in utter confusion.

"We're already killing people and summoning fire everywhere." Chrom shrugged. "A sword in the floor won't do much."  
"A-HEM!" Validar shouted, "clearing" his throat. "Shall we get started, soon? I wish to see Emmeryn's lifeless body as quickly as possible."  
"Then let's start." Robin responded, drawing his trusty Levin Sword. "I sure am glad multiple Outrealmers wander this realm. They have stuff that I haven't even been able to find anywhere else. Once you get used to seeing multiple lookalikes of yourself, they're actually pretty neat!" And with that, Robin dashed ahead to strike with his Levin Sword. Which was pretty foolhardy considering the fact that one could just summon a lightning blast with said Sword. But Robin did not care, for he is a man of passion! A man that would canonically be in his teens, but that does not make him any less of a man.

"I see… leading with a Levin Sword, ehh?" Validar smirked, already leaping back to dodge Robin. "Then I'll just keep out of your range and-"

"I'm still here, too!" Chrom announced, coming in from the side with his sword flashing a familiar purple glow.

"Oh, fu-URRGH!" Validar spluttered as the critical slash of the Falchion cut through him, followed by Robin's unobstructed Levin Sword. "How could you… have known… the plan?" validar snarled as he drew his last breath.

"And that was pretty easy." Robin smirked. "I wish all assassins were as easy to take down as him."

And Validar truly was the only challenge. All of the other assassins had seemed to either run away or surrender after that, and the Shepherds had gained two new members from the skirmish: a thief with a sweet tooth and the world's friendliest taguel.

"Emm! Thank goodness you're safe." Chrom sighed a breath of relief.

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom." Emmeryn smiled.

"I beg your forgiveness, milady!" Phila bowed down to the floor in shame. "They should have never made it into the castle in the first place."

"Peace, Phila. Only Marth could have known about this threat." Chrom patted her on the back to reassure her. "I would like to speak with… Robin, where's Marth?"

"I'm not sure, Chrom." Robin shrugged.

"Not again!" Chrom face-palmed as he ran towards the courtyard. As he sighted down Lucina, he jumped in front of her, blocking her exit. "Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good-bye, you know."

"I'm afraid I have a few bad habits." Lucina sighed, impatient with her father for blocking her way.

"Good ones as well. You saved my sisters' lives as well as my own. I could repay you, if you wanted."

"Hearing your offer is reward enough. I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten. After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would have been stolen, leading to a great war and to the end of mankind itself. But that probably sounds like madness to you."

"After what's happened today, not really. Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors."

"Until then." Lucina nodded, before vanishing into the night.

SCENE SWAP

"Damn it all! My purpose is too significant… to be thwarted… here…" Validar moaned, clutching his pained sides in a strange, ethereal realm.

"Oh, you won't perish here, Validar. Not yet, at least." a sinister figure cackled as he approached from nowhere.

"Wh-who are you and where did you come from?"

"I am the power that compels you." it grinned. "You must live on to author a destiny greater than you will ever know."

"I-it can't be! You… you're…"

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the handsomest fell dragon that has ever lived. I am Grima."

And now back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction…

"Emm, you can't stay here, you know that! Come to Ferox where those Plegian bastards won't harm you easily." Chrom slammed down his fist on a conveniently positioned table.

"And leave the people undefended? War is brewing, Chrom, and Ylisse needs their exalt at a dire time like this." Emmeryn rebutted.

"And what if something happens to you?"

"Your Grace, your argument is truly engrossing, but I fear that the table that Chrom is currently smashing may break if you continue on like this." Frederick interjected. "Perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being?"

"Yes, Emm, at least that." Chrom sighed. "I wouldn't know what to do if you were to die."

"Well, if you insist." Emmeryn sighed in resignation.

"Thanks, Emm. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north the the border."

**AN: Yes, I believe that the plot twist was the plot twistiest of all. After all, who knew that Mar-er, I mean Lucina- was a girl? Her masculine voice totally gave nothing away! Thanks for reading!**


	14. (Insert Pun About Vasto & Vast Abysses)

**AN: Let us continue the magnificent saga of Fire Emblem: Awakening right now!**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all referenced franchises belong to their respective companies. I belong to myself (hopefully).**

"Chrom." Robin sighed, tired from the arduous mountain trek the Shepherds were currently doing. "I'm really tired!"

"What's the matter? Should I carry you?" Chrom grinned back at Robin and Lissa, who were panting with exhaustion.

"Yes! I would be okay with that." Lissa moaned. "Hey, Frederick, can I ride on your horse?"

"Absolutely, milady." Frederick replied, lowering his horse to her level.

"Careful, Frederick. Don't get too close to Lissa. Wouldn't want you marrying her or anything like that!" Chrom heartily laughed at his statement, not noticing the blush the two were sharing.

"Can-can I ask something?" Robin gasped. "Why don't we have male pegasus riders? They would be… they would be really helpful in situations like this!"

"Well, one day Frederick tried to ride one and… well, you know." Chrom shrugged.

"We lost a good pegasus that day." Sumia looked wistfully off into the distance, riding alongside Chrom. "Poor Celestia… I'll always remember her."

"I still regret that day." Frederick sighed. "Perhaps I should have taken off my armor beforehand."

"Err, sorry I asked." Robin muttered. "But that was the past and this is now."

"Hrrm… where are they?" the nameless Hierarch muttered.

"Are you okay, Mr. Hierarch?" Reflet asked. "You keep looking up at those cliffs as if you expect to see someone there."

"Oh, I-I'm just a b-bit nervous. You know, with the impending war and whatnot." he sheepishly grinned sweat pouring down his face.

"You know it sure would be horrible if Plegian brigands were to come and try to ambush us." Reflet casually remarked, pulling out his sword. "Kellam, have your lance ready, just in case."

"K-Kellam? Who's he?"

"Oh, no need to worry."

"Chrom? Who's that old man? He sorta rubs me the wrong way." Robin stared at the nameless Hierarch, trying to analyze him as much as humanly possible.

"The hierarch's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He even helped Emmeryn when nobody else would. He was like a father figure to us. Someone we could trust in our darkest hour."

"I'm still not sure. Somehow, this doesn't feel right."

And right when Robin said that, several Plegians dashed up to the group and ambushed them, almost as if it was planned.

"Bwah hah hah! Time to die, princey!" one of them yelled.

"What? How'd they know we'd be here? Everyone! Prepare yourselves for battle!" Chrom shouted, Falchion already being unsheathed as he dashed up to one of them. "Time to die!"

"Wait, wha-AARGH!" the unnamed barbarian cried, his time in the spotlight practically nonexistent.

On the other side of the battlefield, Vasto, the leader of Gangrel's intercepting forces, was taking a good whiff of the air. "Do you smell that, men?" he proclaimed.

"Oops! Sorry! My bad!" one of them replied back.

"Wait, what? No, I meant that the winds of fortune are blowing our way!"

"H-hold, sir! I am the man K-King Gangrel told you about!" the Hierarch nervously stuttered. "D-did you not receive orders to take me into your pr-protection?"

"Bah! A man, you say? I only see a traitorous swine…" Vasto replied, looking down at the old man from his wyvern with contempt. "But since Gangrel said so, I suppose I should take you in. You!" Vasto pointed to a third random barbarian. "Give this pig a dagger or something."

"Yes, sir!" he stumbled over to the Hierarch, handing him a dagger that was relatively small, but sharp enough to pierce armor.

"It's time, men! Once I defeat Chrom, statues shall be erected to preserve my legacy. My tale shall be told throughout the ages! Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

Chrom's POV

And this is when the battle begins. I trust Robin enough that he'll be able to guide us through this. It's strange, really. Even though I met him a couple of weeks ago, it feels like we've known each other for a long time now.

"Let's do this. Chrom, pair up with Sumia!" Robin announced.

"Yessir, Robin!" Sumia replied, flying next to me. "We can do this, captain!" Sumia is a pretty nice girl. A bit on the shy side, but her pies are superb. She makes them like my mother used to, except better. I just wonder why she acts so nervous around me.

"I think I see a brigand! Let's go, Sumia!"  
"Okay, captain!"

Any fighters we encountered were easily dispatched by me and Sumia. I just kept driving straight through, trying to reach the leader. Behind me, I heard the cry of another pegasus rider. I think her name was Cordelia, since Sumia had mentioned her several times when we talked. But this is no time to think about that! The enemy is right in front of me.

"Come, prince, and die! I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" and-whoa, his wyvern's fast! "Damnit, I missed! Well, I won't make the same mistake!"

No! He's too close, he's gonna-

"Oh no you don't!" Just when I thought I would have died, Sumia came in to save me. Again. I'll have to consider giving her a raise. "Go, captain!"

"Get ready!" And with that shout, I jumped up and slashed twice across his chest.

"And one more!" Sumia charged in after me, driving her lance straight through his chest.

"D-damn it all…" the Plegians' leader slipped off of his wyvern and lay on the ground. "You… you think killing me… will change anything? E-even now, my brothers storm across your border. Go on, you coward! Flee while… while they slaughter your subjects… let their faith in you bleed away… just like… before…"

"And the rest of the Shepherds should clean up." But what he said. Was it true? Do the Plegians march to control Ylisse? What should we do? And-wait, is that… "Hey! Hierarch!"

The Hierarch was hiding behind a rock, probably to avoid the Plegians, but I could make out the top of his hat just peeking over it. I don't blame him. He was unarmed, so it makes sense.

"O-oh! H-hello, Chrom."

"You can come out now. It's safe." I offered him a hand to help him up. "So how'd you get here? We are pretty deep within enemy lines."

"I-I'm not sure myself… hey, what's that over there?"

"Hmm? Behind me?" I turned, but there's nothing there. "I don't really see- URRGH!" What was that!? I turned back to the Hierarch and he was holding a knife? "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Finishing you off." He looked straight at me, awkwardly wielding his knife in his right hand. "M-maybe if I kill you, Lord Gangrel will save me!"

"Wait, Gangrel? Th-that means it was you! You were the one to betray us?"

"Yes." He started to slowly back away as I took out my sword.

"But, but why?" I wasn't sure if I could believe this. How could he just sell us out like that?

"It's war, boy! War is coming, and you're on the losing side! I may have helped your sister before, but now she's dead to me!" He continued backing up, oblivious to the abyss that was a mere 3 feet away from him.

"We trusted you. You were like a father figure to me. To us. Do you forget that? What you did for us? What we thought of you?"

"I didn't care for you! It was all just a ploy to be on good terms with the new exalt! But it's all ruined! With this war, I have nowhere else To go!" He stopped at the edge. "Damn! It looks like I can't escape. I-I guess there's only one way to go. Die!"

He started charging towards me, and before I even knew what I was doing, his body stood inches from me, my sword plunged into his abdomen.

"Your kingdom… is doomed…" He hacked up some blood, and with that, he became limp, his eyes lifeless.

scene swap

Third person POV

_Dammit all!_ Chrom thought angrily to himself. _Why'd Emmeryn have to go and leave? She knows what'll happen to her if-no, when they capture her._

"Chrooom. Say something! Say that we'll save her and everything'll be alright." Lissa moaned off to the side.

"Did you say something, Lissa? I wasn't paying attention. Can't you see I'm busy brooding?"

"Ugh, Fine! let me know once you've stopped acting like those kids that I read about in _Ylissean Teens Weekly_!"

"Robin." Reflet whispered off to the side.

"Yeah?" he replied back.

"Pay close attention to Chrom."

"Why?" Robin asked, just when Sumia walked into the room. Walking up to Chrom, she reared back her hand.

"Snap out of it, Captaiiiiiiiin!" She connected her fist with Chrom's face, and the rest of her body followed suit.

"OW! S-Sumia, why the h-hell are you on top of me? Th-the stab I got earlier w-wasn't so bad, b-but I think this might actually kill me!" Chrom gasped for air, attempting to push Sumia off of him. This didn't work, as her suit of armor was too much for Chrom to handle.

"Oh no! I-I didn't mean to do that! I-I only meant to slap you!" Sumia stuttered as she pushed herself off Chrom. "Captain Phila said that a good slap would help fight against depression.

"First of all, you slap people with an open palm, Sumia!" Lissa giggled. "You just punched Chrom in the face! Also, when you fall for someone, you aren't supposed to fall ON them!"

"I'm pretty sure the punch hurt, but I can't feel anything after what just happened."Chrom sighed. "That really hurt!"

"What's wrong, my dear prince? You ever heard of 'tough love'?" Flavia grinned. "You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers. Anyway, I have good news. The Feroxi army is ready to fight, and I'm looking forward to a skirmish or two myself."

"Wait, you're coming with us?"

"Of course! I'm even bringing my insignificant other. Basilio." Flavia clarified when she glanced to Robin who held a confused look on his face. "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."

scene change

"So what do you think'll happen?" Reflet asked Kellam as they were wandering Plegia's castle courtyard.

"Well, Gangrel is probably gonna try to take hold of Ylisse." Kellam frowned. "And the worst part is, Ylisse doesn't have much of an army, let alone Ylisstol!"

"Really, Sneaks?" Gaius asked. "Why's that?"

"Well, after what happened with Chrom's father, Emmeryn really didn't feel the need to form another army. Nowadays, we only have the castle guard, border guard, and the Shepherds."

"That's us, right?"

"Correct, Gaius."

"So what's up with the prince? Does he usually just let people into this group? I mean, I didn't think he'd just let a thief like me join so easily."

"Well, he did let me and Robin join, Robin was found in a field and I was found in a burning forest at the same time as a zombie invasion. In hindsight, I should have probably joined at the Southtown, but that was too overdone. Chrom also recruited a random villager he found in a village, so you aren't the weirdest person he's ever recruited."

"Really…"

"Gaius!" A voice cried out behind the three young men.

"Uh oh… sounds like Twinkles." Gaius shuddered. "You guys just leave. I'll talk with her."

"Um, okay." Kellam shrugged.

"What do you think you're playing at, hovering around me in battle like a-"

"Shepherds!" Chrom announced. "Ylisstol has been taken!"

"W-what? Where's that coming from?" Reflet looked around, perplexed at the booming voice.

"Do not worry, I'm merely talking through a 'loudspeaker' tome, which have been situated around the castle."

"That's pretty convenient. We should get those for Ylisse." Maribelle mused while holding Gaius by his collar.

"Prepare to march in two hours! We have an exalt to save!" Chrom raised his sword in a triumphant pose, but the loudspeaker tome only conveyed voices, so he was left feeling a bit stupid after doing so.

"See. It was taken over." Kellam face-palmed. "We really need better security."

"Y-y'know, since we have to save the exalt and all that, c-could you let me down?" Gaius sheepishly grinned, still at the mercy of Maribelle's iron grip.

"We will continue this later." Maribelle huffed as she dropped Gaius, dusting off her gloves and leaving the thief behind with an amazed look.

"I think some of my chocolates got crushed when she dropped me…" Gaius got up and dusted himself off. "Are all of the women in the Shepherds insanely strong, or is it just her?"

"Well, we do have Sully." Kellam and Reflet simultaneously stated.

**AN: Thanks for your continued reading patronage. Readronage? Whatever, just thank you for taking the time to read my self-insert fic out of all of the others out there. Just one more review and I reach a milestone. Double digits! Please review and see you all later!**


	15. Those Damn, Dirty Grimleal

**AN: After one whole month (which is pretty much my regular update schedule), I finally resurface with another chapter. I am sorry for the shortness, but I didn't feel like writing a fight scene for this one.  
**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all referenced franchises belong to their respective companies. **

Third person POV

"Chrooom… did we have to walk through the desert?" Lissa sighed, fanning herself with a handkerchief. "It's so hot!"

"It was either that or the mountains, Lissa." Chrom grinned once more at his sister, remembering what had happened days ago. But for you readers, it was only one chapter.

"Yeah, Lissa. It's not so bad." Robin shrugged.

"How can you be okay in those robes, Robin?"

"I was fine in the burning forest where meteors were raining down on us, so I think I can handle a little sun."

"Milord!" Frederick walked up to Chrom, a concerned look on his face. "Our scouts report some manner of engagement farther off."

"Understood. Get everyone ready to move."

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."

"Um, I understand why fliers would be unaffected, but why mages? If anything, they would be more likely to trip over their robes." Robin innocently asked.

"We'll discuss this later. We have to talk about strategy now." Robin waved off his own question in confusion, not understanding the game's rules. Honestly, I don't either, but FIRE EMBLEM.

Some time later…

"So, if we're all set, we can engage the enemy now." Chrom drew his sword in preparation, eagerly waiting for the chance to throw it into the desert sands and pick it up once more.

"Yes, and now we can start… wait! Who are those two over there?" Robin pointed at the scantily-clad, seemingly 10 year old girl and the obviously not Russian mercenary.

"You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" Chrom announced, his sword pointing straight at Gregor.

"Fiend? Who is fiend? Gregor not fiend! Gregor is friend!" Gregor put his hands up defensively.

"Sure you are! And maybe my brother knows how to fly!" Lissa snorted in a derisive tone.

"Oy vey! Today has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. Gregor tries to do good deed, and Gregor becomes villain!"

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." The leader of the group of Grimleals sneered. I believe his name was Chalice, or Chalard, or something similar to that.

"Do you see now? They want to make with the catching of us!" Gregor gestured towards the clearly malicious man.

"Why are you all after the girl?"

"All? What is this 'all'? Gregor is not one of 'all'! Is impossible! Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

"I don't think an 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it… maybe a 'battle-hardened mercenary'?" Robin shrugged.

"A 'creepy old guy'? Lissa leered at Gregor.

"Gregor heard that!" Gregor yelled, being offending at how everyone seemed to antagonize him. "Never be minding! Real enemies are over there! Gregor fight now, talk later!"

"Though I'm really confused right now, we can discuss this matter later. We have to protect that girl now."

"Y-you're going to help me?" Nowi stuttered, tears still drying from her eyes.

"We'll drive these bastards away! Just hang on for now with the weird man!"

"Gregor is not amused at these insults…"

After a rather simple battle, even with Chalard's Nosferatu, all of the Shepherds gathered to discuss the small dragon girl and the mercenary following her.

"This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" Nowi cried.

"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?" Gregor pulled out a handkerchief from seemingly nowhere and offered it to her.

"I-I guess you're right. Th-thank you." Nowi gratefully accepted his hanky. " And… I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are… outside my age group."

"Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here… Mr. Blue-hair Man.

"You mean me?" Chrom pointed at himself.

"Yes. Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor? True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you."

"Well, why not? We already have thieves and amnesiacs in our little group, why not another mercenary?"

"Wait! Please don't leave me! I WON'T go back on the auction block!" This statement got everyone's attention.

"Yer kiddin', right?"

"Selling women as if they were slaves… even the most innocent of flowers would be tainted from that."

"You couldn't even begin to imagine what they did to me… making me transform… calling out tricks… the worst part was the whippings…"

"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she has a really cool ability…"

" You mustn't judge a book by its cover, milady. Manaketes live a very long time, and they usually retain a youthful appearance hundreds of years past our lifetimes."

"Really? How old are you, Nowi?"

"I dunno… I stopped counting when I reached a thousand."

"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men. Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal."

"Err, who exactly are the Grimleal?"

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return. The patterns on your very robes suggest that you would be one of them."

"R-really? Frederick, I hope you trust me enough not to judge me by my clothing."

"You have saved milord's life on several occasions, so I believe I have no reason to doubt you. Either way, tents are flimsy, so I'd have no problems driving through the tarp and you if your actions become malicious." Frederick responded, a faint smile on his face.

"Um, yeah… heh heh heh… note to self: get weapon proof tarp for tents."

"Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough…"


	16. Obligatory Meaningful Death Chapter

**AN: Oh boy. THIS chapter. Well, might as well get started.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all referenced franchises belong to their respective companies.**

Third person POV

"So, Captain, let me get this straight. You did NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem." Aversa sighed.

"Yes! Th-that is correct milady!" the soldier nodded nervously.

"You did NOT confirm that Prince Chrom was among them."

"Y-yes! That is also correct! The air was thick with sand, so we couldn't ascertain their number either."

"Hmm. No use crying over spilt blood, I suppose. Say, Captain."

"Yes?"

"Close your eyes."  
"W-why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Um, o-okay. May I ask what it—URK!"

"A swift death."

"Try to refrain from killing ALL the soldiers, my dear." Gangrel smirked as he traipsed into the room. "We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon—Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That goody two-shoes prince would never put common sense before his sister!"

"And when they arrive?"

"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" Gangrel chortled.

As Gangrel chortled evilly and thought about murdering Emmeryn, a spy was reporting to Chrom, speaking of the terrible things that would happen the next morning.

"It's exactly as you predicted, Robin." Chrom turned to his tactician, a grim look set on his face.

"So far, yes. But tomorrow will be the true test…"

"We'll find a way to see it through, Robin. Don't worry. This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

"I hope that is the case." Robin stated, brow furrowed in deep thought for the next day's battle. It was at that moment that his stomach growled. "But I guess we really should eat dinner now."

"Agreed. Did you know Sumia's cooking the dessert today?"

"Oh, really?"  
"Yep. I can't wait to taste more of her delicious pies."

"Y'know, that's all you ever really talk about these days."

"Huh?"

"Sumia and her pies. Whenever we have a tactical meeting there's usually a slice sitting right beside you. You were even eating one earlier today!"

"Th-that's a baseless claim!"

"You have strawberry jam on your cheek."

"Wait, what?" Chrom brushed both of his cheeks to check for the jam, but found that there was none. "Hey, there's nothing there!"

"I know. I just had to make you acknowledge that you ate some pie."

"And I suppose that's why you're our tactician. Well, that and the fact that you've saved our hides more than once. But you really do have to try her pies."

"Alright then. I suppose I shall. So who's cooking dinner?"  
"Sully."

"R-really? Then I guess I'll just skip to dessert."

"Did somebody say dessert?" Gaius popped out of some bushes, his clothes slightly torn and dirty.

"Oh! G-Gaius, don't do that!" Robin, in his surprise, had pulled out two Thunders, both tomes already sparking.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. I know you wouldn't hurt a friend."

"Well, yeah, but why were you even in the bushes?"

"Just had to get something. Some bandits were in the way, though, so I cut them down to size."

"What thing was so important that you had to go through bandits to get?"

"Just some special red honey." Gaius casually remarked, pulling out a large pot that went by unnoticed until that moment.

"Do I even have to ask?" Robin sighed.

"Nope."

It was at this point that the trio proceeded to walk in a rather uncomfortable silence, which was only permeated when they reached the mess hall. Gaius went to Reflet, who was currently sitting at a table with Kellam and Ricken.

"So. Why'd ya tell me to meet with you?"

"Hey, Gaius. I already told Kellam and Ricken about the plan, and Maribelle reluctantly agreed. On one condition, though."

"And what was it?"

"You'd have to come with us."

"If Twinkles is coming, then it can't be too dangerous. That's all you needed me for?" Gaius looked disappointed.

"Well, we needed you for another thing. You _do_ have the honey, right?"

"Yup. So why is this honey so important? Had to go through some bandits for it, y'know."

"It's to complete the look."

"What look?"

"A dead person. What else?"

88888888

"Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow. Events will soon be back on course." Validar knelt before Grima, looking respectfully downwards at the blackness.

Grima merely looked on in silence.

"Ha ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!"

Grima remained mute.

"Err, forgive me for this, oh glorious one, but might I suggest a change in decor?" Validar raised his head slightly to look at Grima, watching his face for any sign of approval.

Grima raised an inquisitive eyebrow, curiosity painted across his face. "Is there something _wrong_ with my mind's infinite ether?"

"N-no! It's… darkness is most magnificent. I was merely wondering if you would prefer something to liven up the place."

"How would one procure furnishings to be put in one's _mind_?"

"Well, since it's your mind, I suppose you could just _think_ it into existence."

"That is true, I suppose. What would you recommend?"

"Maybe a carpet, since my knee hurts from kneeling like this."

"You may rise."

"Thank you, my lord. Perhaps a couch would suit you more I am certain my liege would enjoy a soft cushion to rest his tush on."

"… continue on about the carpet. We'll discuss the couch later."

"We could put a pattern on the carpet. Plaid would be marvelous!"

"Are you insane? That is a horrible idea. I prefer something more unique. Like Risen. Or wolves. Or perhaps, Risen riding wolves." Grima grinned a most dastardly grin, as if acknowledging somebody's presence other than Validar.

"Is there any reason you are grinning maniacally, my lord?'

"None in particular."

88888888

"Damn it, not again!" Robin jolted upright, his body drenched in sweat.

"Robin? Hey, Robin! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" Lissa looked at Robin worriedly.

"Knowing him, it was probably about Risen riding wolves." Reflet remarked.

"Y-yes, it was… I always seem to have that dream, especially with you two hovering over me!" Robin shook off the strange vision as a nightmare, pulling himself off of his bed. "So, what brings you two here? Was there something you guys needed?"

"Frederick says it's time to march. And we can't start the plan without our master tactician!"

"Master tactician… I think I like that title." Robin grabbed a clean rag to wipe himself off, staring suspiciously at Lissa's companion. "So why is Reflet here?"

"Because Lissa couldn't get you up early enough. Frederick sent me here with a present." It was then that Robin noticed the bucket Reflet was carrying. "I still can't believe that guy keeps his own sweat from his training sessions."

"Reflet."

"Yeah?"

"If you or Frederick don't die by this war's end, I'll kill both of you."

88888888

Robin's POV

Gangrel, standing on a dead dragon's ribcage, started a speech that slandered Emmeryn's good name. Flavia took out Gangrel's executioner and we all rushed in, ready to save her. The battle was going great, and we even recruited two new members, a war monk and a dark mage. That is, until _that_ happened. That was when my plan started to fall apart.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!" a loud voice cried out in the dry desert air. "GAIUUUS!" Maribelle's voice? But why? I had put Gaius, Maribelle, and Ricken at the rear to guard against any reinforcements, but there were more than I anticipated. The bloody mess that was Gaius… no wonder Maribelle was shocked. Too shocked to even notice the wyvern rider that came for her, Hand Axe glowing that telltale purple. Ricken quickly followed, being surrounded by all the riders… how could this have happened? Chrom finished off the leader of Gangrel's forces, but Risen appeared out of nowhere and killed all of the pegasus knights. This all culminated in Emmeryn sacrificing herself… and here we are, on the run from Gangrel's men. We've even lost Reflet and Kellam in the chaos, but knowing Kellam, I'm probably not looking hard enough. Master tactician… I don't deserve that title anymore.

88888888

Reflet's POV

"No! No… I'm too late… our bleak future is written once more… and darkness awaits us all." And that's my cue to follow her. Which I have been doing for 30 minutes. Is she really by herself? The last time she was with the Shepherds, she _was_ alone, but it would have been more helpful if those two were still with her.

"Hey! Luci! Did it work?" That was Inigo. Good.

"N-no… she ended up dying before I could reach her."

"Don't you see? We can't change our fate, and this proves it." And that marvelous brooding bastard is still here. Perfect.

"You guys don't have to let her tale end there."

"What was that?" And I now have three people pointing weapons at me. Great.

"Wait. Aren't you one of the Shepherds? Your name was something like Reflect?"

"It's Reflet. Could you please ask those two to put their weapons down? I'm not here to fight, or anything like that."

"Do you think we can trust him, Lu-"

"Fool! Don't reveal her name in front of a potential threat!"

"S-sorry Ge-"

"I just told you to not reveal our names, Inigo! … aw, crap."

" … well, since Chrom trusts you, I guess that means you're a decent person." Lucina sighed, putting her weapon away. "But what reason do you have to follow us?"

"Well, would you believe me if I said she wasn't dead?"

"Continue…"

**AN: With school coming around the corner, two things might happen. 1: I could procrastinate on my homework and get chapters done quicker, or 2: Homework might consume my carefree summer lifestyle, my slow updates, and my soul. I fear it shall be the latter. Oh well. C'est la vie.**


	17. Mission: It's Possible

**AN: Holy crap, I'm still alive. Sorry for updating late. You guys have waited long enough, so let's continue.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and other referenced properties belong to their respective companies. **

Third person POV

"Psst. Hey. Hey, Twinkles."

"What is it, Gaius?"

"Why'd ya ask Reflet to have me go along with his plan? I mean, you could have asked for someone like Lissa, or someone else that was close to you."

"Should we really be talking about this while lying down in the sand?" Ricken hastily whispered. "Gangrel's men might still be here!"

"Calm down, Kid." Gaius sighed. "Everyone's already long gone. The only people that would be left would be the ones to recover Emmeryn's body, and we haven't heard anyone yet."

"O-okay… but did we have to use honey for this?" Ricken pointed to his torso, which currently had a splattering of the sticky red substance, but since all three of them were still lying on the ground, it went by unnoticed.

"I spent most of yesterday looking for that stuff, so don't complain. Do you know how hard it is to find _red_ honey in this area? With the viscosity and look of _blood_?" Gaius stuck his finger into the honey, sampling it off of his clothes. "It's a bit sandy, but hey, it's still edible. Anyway, it feels like it's gonna rain soon, so we don't have to worry about our clothing so much."

"I feel a bit guilty about tricking our friends like this…" Maribelle mumbled. "What will my poor Lissa do, thinking that I'm dead?"

"Listen, Twinkles. I don't know about you, but I trust Reflet. He's the one that got me to join the Shepherds in the first place. If he wasn't there to trust a petty thief, I don't know what would have happened to me. I know that he'll be able to get us back to the group."

"Well, Gaius, if you believe him, then I suppose I shall, too."

"So, as I was saying," Gaius continued his point from earlier. "Why'd you ask me to come, Twinkles? What's so interesting about me?"

"W-well-"

"Y'know guys, maybe Ricken's right." Kellam remarked

"Whoa! You're still here, Sneaks?" Gaius jumped back as far as he could, which wasn't very far, considering he was still lying down.

"The whole time. Reflet told me to stand guard, since most people aren't able to see me."

"That sounds about right."  
"Yeah, but could you please quiet it down? We don't want to be discovered, do we?"

"Nope." As the word emerged from Gaius's lips, footsteps were heard, crunching on the desert's sands.

"Maaaaaan! Why's King Gangrel gotta give us this job?" a barbarian's voice rung out in the stale desert air. "all the other guys got to go with Mustafa, while we're supposed to deal with some bodies."

"H-Harold, maybe you shouldn't sp-speak ill of the dead." the barbarian's companion stuttered, nervously shuffling his feet towards where Emmeryn lay. "I've heard that b-bad things could happen."

"Don't tell me you believed that hogwash the Exalt spouted, Gerald!" Harold roughed smacked his archer companion's back, causing him to stumble even closer to the bodies.

"W-well, she drives a good point, I mean… war does nothing… my father died in the war with the previous Exalt, s-so I don't really see a point in more fighting, c-considering I could die at any moment."

"Well, I have nobody! I'm a free man who enlisted for the Plegian cause." they hovered over the body of Generic Pegasus Warrior #2. "Just help me lift 'er into one of th-URK!"

"H-Harold!" Gerald stood, frozen in shock, staring at where a spear had pierced Gerald's side. Yet he only saw the spear, floating in mid-air. Picking his friend up, Gerald started to run.

"You won't escape!" Kellam drove his spear towards the archer's head, but he nimbly dodged, even with the weight of a man on his shoulders, scurrying off in the distance. "Darn, the sand's too hard for me to move in… I'm actually pretty surprised he noticed me…"

"Should we get up now?" Ricken called, his head already lifting from the ground as he said so.

"You might as well."

As the trio of grounded Shepherds got up, Gerald laid his friend down a fair distance away.

"Harold! St-stay with me!"

"N-no, Gerald… I-I think I'm done for… y-you should run away with your family… the Plegian life w-was never for you…"

"H-Harold… I will!"

"J-just call for reinforcements first… there's an outpost to the east about 6 minutes away… then go… if you have a son… name him after me…"

"And if I have a daughter?"

"N-name her after me, too…"

"O-okay! I won't let you down."

"A-are you crying, Gerald?"

"N-no! I-it's just the rain!" and Gerald ran to the east, his tears partially blinding him as he left Harold alone in the rainy desert.

"S-so I guess I'll just die here, in the desert… wait, it was only a flesh wound?" Harold finally lifted his hand off his wound, only just realizing that the worst damage he'd taken could be fixed with some bandaging. "I-I guess I just had the air knocked out of me… wait for me, Gerald! I'm comin' with ya!"

88888888

"They're going for reinforcements, aren't they?" Gaius asked, having gotten up and staring off into the distance.

"Yup." was Ricken's short reply.

It was at this moment that Reflet and the others finally showed up. "Hey guys! What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing really." Kellam shrugged. "Just the fact that we're gonna be overrun by Plegian troops soon."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it after we recover Emmeryn's body." Kellam pointed at the scattered bodies on the ground, left over from the carnage mere hours earlier.

"Oh yeah, we need to handle those." Reflet immediately ran to the bodies, checking their pulses. "Dead, dead, wait, what? She's alive, too? Ger-"

"I am the DARK WYVERN, fool!"

"Ugh, fine, _Dark Wyvern_, help me to strip off Phila's armor."

"What?!"

"You're gonna have to carry her and Emmeryn, so unless you wanna be lagging behind when we get chased by Gangrel's men, _help. Me. Strip._"

"Fine! Just stop phrasing it like that!" Gerome had Minerva fly over to Phila, where he proceeded to hop off and help Reflet. One excruciatingly long minute passed, and the deed was done.

"Now all we need is Emmeryn." Reflet picked her up with Gaius's help, having her also ride on Gerome's wyvern. "And since everything's done, we should probably-"

"There they are!" Harold cried in the distance, arm waving wildly in the small group's direction. He stood on a sand dune beside a group of about 50 men. "They're the Shepherds that went and attacked me an' Gerald!"

"Really? Then I guess we should attack them! Plegians, CHARGE!" As the small army of barbarians, myrmidons, and archers rushed towards the Shepherds, none of them noticed Harold quietly sneaking away from the crowd, with Gerald silently following.

"We should run."

"Yes. Yes we should."

88888888

Robin's POV

That man… Mustafa… I wish we didn't have to kill him… but, we must keep moving on. Men like him… they're the reason why we must finish this war. The Plegians that who don't wish to fight as much as we do… we must fight to free them, too. For men like Mustafa… for Emmeryn… and for peace… we must strive for that end.

"Hey! Chrom!" Chrom turned back towards me, who was pretty far ahead, his eyes a cloudy storm of thought. "Maybe we should set up camp for the night! There's even a lake for any water we might need!"

"Huh? Oh sure, Robin, I guess our troops have had more than their fair share of fighting. Alright everybody, we're setting up camp!" Chrom tried to look cheerful, as the commander of an army should do, but the sorrow on his face was still evident. He and Lissa are probably taking this the worst of us all.

"I just hope the rain stops soon… it really doesn't help with the mood." Sighing, I began to grab a folded tent, hoping that they wouldn't be completely soaked once we finished setting up.

88888888

Reflet's POV

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Why did we have to get chased by the army? We were supposed to be covert! "Kellam, hurry up!"

"I can't, Reflet, my armor's making it difficult for me to move in the sand!" Aw man, maybe I should have thought this plan completely through before executing it! Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"R-Reflet, why are you slapping yourself?"

"N-no reason! Just lemme help you! Gaius!"

"Yeah?"

"Help me push Kellam so he can go faster!"

"I'm not entirely sure if that'll work."

"Hurry!" And just when I yell, an arrow nearly hits me. Thank goodness these archers aim like Stormtroopers!

"Okay, geez."

"Ricken, can't you fire some wind at the Plegians? Maybe throw them off?"

"I would do that if it didn't mean that I had to look back! What if an arrow gets fired and hits me while I'm aiming?"

"What if an arrow hits you in the back?"

"Oh! G-good point!" And then he fired, taking out a couple of the guys. But there's still too many of them to fight.

"C'mon, I can see regular grasslands in the distance… I think. Just a little more… Marth!"

"Yes?"

"You three can just continue south! We're gonna try to break off the east, maybe circle around? I honestly didn't think this one through!"

"We understand, Reflet. This is where we shall part ways. Goodbye!" And with that we separated. Now all I need to do is get the army's attention… not the best idea. "Hey! Y-you jerks! You're too slow! C'mon, show me your moves! Err, get set to get decked? Can't touch th-WHOA!" Another arrow? Guess it's time to run!

"Kellam, are you fine now?"

"Yeah, Reflet, no problem! B-but what should we do? I'm starting to get a bit tired, and we can't outrun them forever."

"You're right… our adrenaline won't keep us going for very long. What should we do?"

Wait. That red hair. It's barely recognizable in the distance, but it's definitely recognizable. That's an Anna. Seems a bit stupid and kinda plot convenient, but I guess I'll take it!

"Hey! Hey! Anna!"

"Yes?" She has good ears. And a voice that carries.

"I need to buy something from you!"

"What is it?"

"A Rift Door, maybe? To where the Shepherds are?"

"Silly traveller, us Annas don't normally sell Rift Doors… well, there was that one Anna that sold it for 1,000 gold… but you can't fool me with such a low price!"

"How 'bout 5,000?"

"Reflet?!" Aw crap. Forgot about her. "Where did you obtain 5,000 gold if we've been so busy with the war?"

"Uhhh, well, you see, I kinda maybe forgot to give half of the bullion I found when we rescued you… on purpose."

"How could you do such a thing? Stealing from a defenseless village is one thing, but stealing from the army?"

"It was for situations like this! Can we please talk about this after we escape?"

"Fine!"  
"Soo, Anna, do you accept my price?"

"Sure! Just throw the money to me before I send you through the portal!"

"Alright! Catch! But how're you gonna deal with the army? Aren't merchant Annas weak? And wait, did I even tell you _where _we were going?"

"Don't worry, kid. I _am_ one of the Annas that runs Castle Apotheosis after all. I'm just taking a little break."

"Reflet! Why'd you stop? Just run!" Oh right. Well, I'm sure she'll make it through.

"Thanks for your business!"  
"Your wel-"

88888888

Still Reflet's POV

"-come?" I can't feel any solid ground. Oh man. "Why'd she have to transport us above a lake!"

"Isn't this how Chrom reached the Coliseum last time?"

"How can you be so calm, Kellam? We are miles in the air!"

"I mean, there's a lake beneath us. I don't see why you're panicking."

"I agree with Sneaks here, I'm perfectly fine with this."

"Are you two insane? Can horses even swim?" Oh right, Maribelle's horse. "What if she drowns?"

"Don't worry, Twinkles. I've seen horses do it all the time."

88888888

Robin's POV

I am so glad the rain's finally stopped. And just when we set up our tents, too. I guess now I can go get food and-

_PLOOSH! PLOOSH! PLOOSH PLOOSH PLOOSH! PLOOSH!_

Ploosh? Why would there be a ploosh noise? Is it from the lake? Maybe I should go check.

"Hey! What's the commotion, guys?" Most of the Shepherds had already gathered

"I just saw a buncha bodies fall into the lake!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lissa, it couldn't have been people. It was probably some birds that got shot down."  
"Aww, Frederick, you're no fun. Wait! Is-is that Maribelle?" What. "I-it is! Maribelle! I thought you died!"  
"I'm fine, darling." Maribelle grinned, hugging her friend in a pretty heartwarming embrace. "Just… pleased to meet you again."

"Oh man, that was a close one! I thought we really were gonna die!" Reflet?

"Reflet, I have half a mind to lock you up and throw away the key if you don't explain to me why you disappeared."

"We tried to recover your sister's body… and lay her to rest."

"So? Did you succeed?"

"… yes. She is… in a better place."

"… thank you." And just like that Chrom walked back to his tent. Which means it's time for me to approach him. "So, Reflet, how'd you do it? You guys look like you've been through a lot."

"Can we talk later? I'm honestly pretty hungry. I'll tell you all about the wonders of deus ex machina over a nice plate of food."

"Deus ex what?"

"Never mind."

**AN: I now believe that I should've put more thought into Kellam's nickname. Hope you all enjoyed. See you later.**


	18. Who Needs Mood Anyway? Part 1

**AN: This is it. The final battle. All we gotta do is travel halfway across the continent, recruit Anna, travel back to Ferox, and then fight Gangrel, because who cares about things like "plot" and "mood", 'cause we gotta recruit a Shepherd! *ahem***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem and other referenced properties, as they belong to their respective companies.**

Third person POV

_Man… today was a long day. I can't even believe what happened. _Chrom sat alone in his tent, illuminated by the dim light of a sole candle. _She just… fell… if I just ran faster, maybe I could've… but, the fall… even if I caught her, she wouldn't have stopped right away. I might have even been injured if I caught her… so what _could _have I done?_

"Um, Captain?"

"Hmm? Is that you, Sumia?"

"Yes. M-may I come in?"

"Sure. It's not like I was sleeping or anything…" Chrom quipped, a humorless smile on his face.

"Oh! A-am I bothering you?" Sumia stammered, already turning to walk out of the tent. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, I was just kidding. But I guess it should be me that should be sorry." Chrom sighed.

"What for, Captain? You didn't do anything wrong." Sumia asserted.

"No. I dragged you into this. I dragged all of the Shepherds into this, this mess, and I'm not sure how to fix it."

"Captain…"

"I-I was so powerless!" Chrom punched his bed in anger, shifting between a passionate rage and a tired sadness. "She… she sacrificed herself so I wouldn't have to choose. She did it so I wouldn't give up the thing that could one day save our own people."

"Listen, Captain!" Sumia strided over to Chrom, grasping his shoulders tightly.  
"H-huh?" Chrom nervously backed farther up his bed, surprised by her boldness. This prompted Sumia to shuffle closer, leading to her legs resting on Chrom's bed. "S-Sumia?"

"It wasn't your fault! Emmeryn chose to sacrifice herself for _you_." Sumia gazed earnestly at Chrom, trying to snap him out of his anguish. "She cared about you. We care about you! When you fall, we'll help you right back up. And if you'll support your sister's cause, we'll follow you every step of the way. _I_ will follow you every step of the way."

"And what if I can't do it, Sumia? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?" Chrom looked up at her, searching for an answer.

"Then you'll keep at it until you are. And we'll be right behind you. After all, what are friends for?"

"I… guess that you're right. Thank you, Sumia." Chrom felt as if a weight was taken off of his shoulders, ignoring the fact that Sumia was still technically pressing down on his shoulders.

"No problem, Chrom."  
"So, why did you come here in the first place?"

"U-um, well, you see, I just came to tell you that… um, I value you as a friend."  
"Thanks, Sumia. I value you as a friend, too."

"…"

"… but, I came to tell you that I wanted to be more than friends."

"You mean, best friends?"  
"No! S-something more than that…"

"Super best friends?"

"No!"  
"Super Ultra Awesome Best Friends?"  
"No, you dense idiot! I'm trying to tell you that I-"

It was at this moment that Robin barged into Chrom's tent, holding a rolled-up map of the world which he kept on him at all times. "Chrom, buddy! I'm here to-oh, uhh, am I interrupting something?" As Robin stared at what was happening, Chrom and Sumia both realized that were were both on Chrom's bed, seeming a bit too close for comfort.

"Oh! N-no, Robin. You aren't." Chrom got off of the bed, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "So, why are you here?"  
"I've decided to help you out of your slump by… byaskingyouifyourChrom-sensesaretingling! And I now immediately regret saying that."

"My Chrom-senses? What are you talking ab-wait." Chrom's laidback expression suddenly turned serious, a German shepherd on the trail of a suspect. "I can feel something. In the north-east. Should I get Frederick for this? I mean, he's probably asleep, and I wouldn't want to annoy him."

"Wait Captain!" Both men turned to face Sumia, the source of the outburst. "My pegasus is capable of carrying the two of us!"

"_Two_ of you?" Robin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You do realize that I'm coming for this little excursion, right? I don't really trust Chrom going off all by himself, considering that I just got an angry letter describing very vividly the destruction of Donnel's home village. And how it was done by a certain blue-haired prince with his heavily armored companion."

"Oh! Hehe… I kinda forgot to send them restoration money, y'know, what with the war and all…" Chrom sheepishly scratched the back of his head once more, remembering the incident.

"Which is why I'm coming with you. I'm all set, all I have to do is handle one thing."

88888888

"Psst. Hey. Hey Reflet."

"Just five more minutes, mom…"

"Reflet. Wake up. Now."

"Mom, why do you sound like Robin…" Reflet opened one of his eyes, greeted by the sight of Robin's face inches away from his. "Whoa! R-Robin?"

"Keep your voice down!" Robin hastily yell-whispered.

"Why are you here?"

"I have to ask you for a favor. I'm leaving with Chrom to recruit a Shepherd. Can you hold the fort while I'm gone."

"Sure, whatever, just let me go back to sleep. I was having a really good dream too."

"Okay, just try not to blow anything up, please?"

"Just leave. Don't worry. I-I've got it…" and just like that Reflet went back to sleep, not knowing what would happen that day.

88888888

"Alright guys, I'm ready." Robin stood before Chrom, Sumia, and her pegasus. "And I think I know what to do about this situation. So you know how Chrom floated in mid-air when I made you two pair up?"

"Yes." Chrom nodded, remembering his first encounter with King Gangrel. "It was an interesting experience. But why wasn't I floating when we fought Raimi?"

"That's probably because the floating is situational!"

"Meaning?"

"You'll only float whenever we're fighting where you can't walk. Like when we fought that Vasto guy."

"I have to admit, the Plegians _did_ look surprised when I started slashing down their wyvern riders in midair."

"So we could do that! I could ride on Sumia's pegasus, while you can float!"

"B-but, Capt-" Sumia tried to object to Robin's hasty decision to ride with Sumia, but was interrupted.

"I find nothing wrong with that, Robin! I do enjoy the feeling of hovering in the air. It makes me feel like a hero," Chrom grinned goofily, completely oblivious to Sumia's pleas. "You're fine with that, aren't you, Sumia?"

"B-but I…" Sumia sighed a sigh that could rival that of Cordelia's, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere the way the situation was. "Yes… Captain."

"Alright! So let's go!" Chrom pointed in the general direction the Shepherd was, and off they went.

**AN: … yeah, I know what you're thinking. I did take too long to update, and the chapter **_**is **_**shorter. School just gets to ya sometimes, y'know? I promise that I shall try to continue updating regularly, but time management isn't exactly my thing. Sorry! Also, username change. Because, reasons.**


End file.
